I Will Remember You
by hp-gal22
Summary: the 3installment of Karinas Story.with the dark lord reigning over englandkarina must seek refuge elsewhere: Beauxbatons Academy of Magiccan Karina survive without being discovered?and will her relationship with George ever be replenished?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****Well everyone, here's the final story in Karina's life. Took a long time, but it finally paid off. I hope you enjoy it! Please read parts 1 and 2 before this though or else it won't make any sense to you and you will be lost while reading this. Again, enjoy it! Remember, Mr. Review button wants to be pressed!**

Chapter 1

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

It was a sad start of a summer. Dumbledore was dead. Mirabella's funeral was the saddest event of the summer and on top of that, George and I weren't an item anymore. Harry was in a state of depression and wouldn't talk to anyone. I was busy crying all the time over George. This break up seemed like the worst event of my life. On top of that, my parents are still freaked out about what happened at Hogwarts; even more so when the found out I had fought against Deatheaters again. And frankly, I can't blame them for their decision.

"Karina, we have to talk to you," Mum called to me. I headed downstairs from my room.  
"Yes Mum?' I asked.

"It's about Hogwarts," she said. My heart sank. I knew this was coming. This isn't going to be pretty, I thought.

"Your mother and I have been discussing a matter of safety for you," I knew what this was going to be about. They weren't going to let me go back to the castle. I know it's for my own safety, but Hogwarts is my home, it's not like anyone will be coming back there next year anyway.  
"You ill not return to Hogwarts next year," Dad continued. I knew this was coming. It wasn't unexpected. Voldemort was at large again after all.

"Then where will I go?" I asked. Hogwarts had been my home for the last 2 years. How could I leave it? Were there other Magic schools in Europe?

"That matter we have already discussed with Madam Maxime," I gaped. Who was this Madame Maxime? Where does she come from? What did she have to do with me?

"Who's Madame Maxime?" I asked.

"She is the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," my dad said. Then I remembered her. She was the big half-giant woman who had taken up 2 seats at Dumbledore's funeral. That was Madame Maxime. Fleur, Bill's fiancée had told me a little bit about her last year but I had totally forgotten about it until now. Now that my parents were bringing it up.

"But isn't that in France?" Harry asked, coming into the living room. France, I thought. It was so far away from everything I had ever known. On top of that, I don't know anything French. Closest think I know is Spanish.

"Yes," said Mum.

"It will be the best thing for you," Dad said, "no war, no Deatheaters hunting you down, heck; they won't know where you are!" I was going to protest, but deep down I knew he was right. This was the best thing for me. So I nodded.

"You're right," I sighed, "it would be better if I did go there. But the bad thing is, is that I won't know anyone at all!"

"You'll know someone," Harry said, "Fleur's sister Gabrielle goes there. You'll meet her at the wedding," Right, The wedding. Bill and Fleur were getting married at the end of the month. And that's when I have to face my ex-boyfriend George. It's so hard to talk to him now. Even though we promised to be friends, I still can't look him in the eyes.

"And that's not all," my parents added, "While in France, you will be living with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage," I smiled, that would be fun, living at Shell Cottage. At least I wouldn't be alone in a strange country with a language I can't speak.

"How will I speak French?" I asked Mum, "I only know English and Spanish,"

"Fortunately at Beauxbatons there is and English program for students this year as many people are transferring their children there," Maybe there would be someone I knew! I really hoped so.

"So are we okay with the whole arrangement?" Mum asked, "Because we don't want you to be unhappy,"

"No, I'm fine Mum," Mum fumbled for something in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened her fist. Inside, there was a gold ring with a blue gemstone on it. On the gold part, there were the words 'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic' engraved. It was simply beautiful.

They sent you this along with your acceptance letter," Mum said, slipping the ring into my palm. I put it on my finger. It was so pretty.

"The letter also said that you were to bring the ring with you. Every student in Beauxbatons has one and it's the only way they will let you in," I nodded.

"What about you Harry?" Mum asked, "What are your plans?"

"I'm fulfilling Dumbledore's wishes," he said shortly. Destroying Horcruxes, I added silently. Horcruxes of Voldemort's soul. Pieces of it that needed to be destroyed in order for him to finally die.

Mum clammed up. She had asked Harry this question a million times before but he had never answered. He wasn't supposed to anyway. It had been Dumbledore's will that only Harry, Ron, Hermione and I knew about these Horcrux things. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to destroy all of them next year. Hopefully, in the end it's not going to result in another battle with the Death Eaters. Then, we'd be completely doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Seven Potters

It was about a week before the end of July when at 1:00 in the morning, the doorbell rang. I rolled over in bed. Who could be calling at this time? What if it was something bad? Chills ran down my spine. Quietly, I crept down the stairs and looked out the window. I could see that someone was there. They moved over to the window and I saw that they were holding a wand.

"_Lumos,"_ They muttered. The light from the tip of the wand shone at the person's face revealing their identity. It was the face of Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad.

"Open the door," he mouthed. I nodded and flung the door open.

"Thank you," he said, he walked into the house. That's when I realized that he wasn't alone. Into the house flooded Fred, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and finally George. Our eyes met for a moment and then he looked away hastily.

"What are you all doing here?' I asked.

"Getting you to safety," Tonks said.

"What is all the racket down here?" I turned around and saw Mum was heading down the stairwell of our mansion. Hate to say it. But I live in a rich neighborhood. Honestly, Cindy, my neighbor has and elevator inside her house.

"Mum, it's just the order," I said.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she spat at Lupin.

"Sorry to bother you Tina, but tonight we have to get Harry to safety,"

"Safety? To Where? I don't understand Remus,"

"Tina, tonight we have to get Harry to the burrow. I advise you to leave at once, get out of the country if you can. You must understand that here you are in great danger and you have leave. Death Eaters will attack anyone close to Harry and that would be you. You're the closest thing Harry has to parents,"

"Why couldn't you have told us sooner?" Mum demanded, "Then we would have had time to pack. And I thought we would be going to Bill and Fleur's wedding"

"We couldn't let anyone know about this," Lupin said. "I'll explain later. We have to get out of here in an hour, and yes, you will be at the wedding. Then you'll leave after it,"

"Karina, wake Harry," Tonks said, "get a move on!"

"Yeah," I bolted upstairs and jabbed Harry in the back.  
"What the hell Karina?" Harry asked.

"Get dressed. The Order's here to take you to the burrow,"

"Oh that's lovely," he said sarcastically. I glanced around his room. It was all untidy and unpacked.

"Get packing then come downstairs,"

"Ugh"

"We only have an hour," I ran into my room and emptied my school trunk. No need for those, I thought throwing my Ravenclaw robes into the corner. I emptied my dresser and stuck all the contents in my trunk. Finally, I tackled my bedside table where I still hadn't removed the picture from 2 years ago of me and George together. Was it a mistake breaking up with him? I couldn't bear to look at it any longer. I miss him, but I can't turn back what I said to him. I placed the photo into my trunk. After taking down all my posters, I got changed.

I headed downstairs. Harry was still up there.

"That was fast," Hermione said.

"Yeah," I muttered. I couldn't help looking at George. I hadn't expected our relationship to be this hostile now.

"You okay Karina?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said tearing my eyes away from him.

After waiting another 15 minutes, we were ready to go.

"We will meet you at the burrow," Lupin said after he helped my parents load all our stuff into the van.

"What about Karina?"

"Karina will need to help us with a special matter of getting Harry to the Burrow,"

"Why can't he travel with us?" Mum asked.

"He needs all the protection he can. Trust me Tina; he will be much safer with all us Aurors then with you,"

"Aurors?"

"Dark wizard catchers," Ron said.

"Then why do you need Karina?"

"We need one more person to be part of our plan to get Harry to the Burrow alright," Lupin said, "I'll explain later,"

"Alright but it better be safe," Mum said.  
"No worries Tina. It should all go smoothly,"

"Alright," Mum said, "we're off then,"

"See you in a few hours," I said. Her and dad left.

"Let's go into the kitchen," I said, turning on the light. Fred made himself comfortable on the stove while Ginny and Tonks hopped on top of the counter.

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks said from her perch in top of the counter. She wiggled her left and at him on it was a glittering ring.  
"You got married?" Harry yelped looking from her to Lupin.

"Sorry Harry. It was very quiet,"

"That's brilliant! Congrat-,"

"All right, all right!" Moody exclaimed, "We'll do a cozy catching up time later," The room was silent.

"First of all we had to give up plan A. Pius Thicknesse has taken over at the ministry which gives us a huge problem. He's made it an imprisonable offence to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a portkey here or to Apparate in or out. All done in the name of you protection. To prevent you-Know who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless since your mother's charm does it already. What he's really done is to stop you for getting out of here safely. Second problem: you and Karina are both underage, which means you still have the trace on you,'

"I don't," Harry said.

"The trace," said Mad Eye "is the charm that detects magical activity from under 17 year olds. That's they way the ministry finds out if you have been using magic outside of school. If you or anyone around you casts a spell o gets you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it and so will the Death eaters. We can't wait for the trace to break either cuz one Karina's underage and two, when you're 17 your mother's charm will break. In short: Pius Thicknesse think he has you cornered good and proper,"

"So, what's happening?" Harry asked.

"We're going to use the only methods of transportation the trace can't detect: brooms, Thestrals and Hagrid's motorbike," Harry nodded.

"Now your mother's charm will only break under 2 conditions: when you come of age or when you no longer call this place home. You, Karina and your aunt and uncle will be going their separate ways tonight, in full understanding that you're never going to live together again,"

Harry nodded.

"But I thought this was your home now," I said, coming up to Harry, "you refer to it as home,"

"Karina, I'm almost an adult now. I wasn't planning on coming back after this year anyway," he shook his head, "don't take it personally Rina. I just have my own life. This never really felt like home to me much, but at least it was nicer then with the Dursleys,"

"We're choosing to break it early because the alternative is waiting for You Know Who to come seize you the moment you turn 17," Moody continued.

"The one thing on our side is that You Know who doesn't know that we're moving tonight. We've leaked a fake trail of evidence to the ministry: they think you're not leaving until the 30th, however this is You know who we're dealing with so you can't rely on him getting the date wrong. I bet he has some death eaters patrolling the skies just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we could throw at them. They all look like as if they could be the place where we would hide you because they all have some connection with the order: my house, Tonk's parents house, etc,"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You'll be going to Tonk's parents' house. Once you're within the protective boundaries you can safely take a portkey to the Burrow,"

"Er-yes," said Harry, "Maybe they won't know which of the secure houses I'm heading to, but won't it be obvious if they see 14 of us fly off towards Tonk's parents?"

"Ah," Moody said, "I forgot to mention the key point. 14 of us won't be going to Tonk's parents' house tonight. There will be 7 Harry Potters flying through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a safe house,'

"No!" Harry said loudly," No way!"

"I thought he'd take it like this," Hermione muttered.

"If you think I'm going to let 6 people risk their lives for me, you are insane,"

"Well, none of us really fancy it Harry. Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny gits forever," Fred said. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Harry didn't smile.

"You can't do it if I don't give you my hair," Harry said.  
'Then that plan's scuppered," said George.

"Yeah, 13 of us against one bloke who can't use magic. We have no chance," Fred said.  
"Funny," Harry snapped, "really amusing,"

"Let's have no more arguments. Times wearing on," Lupin said, "Harry, give us the hairs now,"

"But this is mad! There's no need-,"

"Just do it Harry!" I interrupted.

"Now," barked Moody. Harry reluctantly reached to the top of his head, grabbed some hair and pulled.

"Good," said Moody, 'straight in here if you please," Harry dropped the hair into the potion. At once, it turned bright gold.

"Oh, you look tastier then Crabbe and Goyle,' Hermione commented. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What? Their potion looked like bogies,"

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here please,' I got into line. Fred, George, Hermione Ron and Fleur were all up there. Moody put the Polyjuice potion into little cups.

"Altogether then…"

"Cheers," I muttered. I took a sip of the potion. I gasped. All of the sudden, my skin started to bubble. I was getting taller my hair getting a bit lighter. My eyesight was getting better. Moody loosened the ties of large sacks which were apparently filed with clothes.

"Wow, we're identical!" Fred and George exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Were they ever not?

"I dunno though. I still think I'm better looking," Fred said, examining his reflection in the kettle.

"Don't look at me Bill," Fleur said, 'I'm 'ideous," We changed into some clothes.

"Your eyesight is horrible Harry," Hermione said, putting some glasses on.

"I actually find it rather good," I said.

"How can you find my eyesight good?" The real Harry asked.

"Well, when you've been cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange, you can barely see a thing without glasses. I got lucky I didn't become blind," Harry just shook his head.

Once dressed, we took fake rucksacks and owl cages with stuffed snowy owls.

"The pairs will be as follows," Lupin announced, "Fred, you're with Moody,"

"I'm George," said the twin, "you can't tell us apart even when we're Harry/"

"Sorry George-,"

"Just yanking your wand, I'm Fred really,"

"Will you guys ever grow up?" I snapped at Fred.  
"No chance Karina, no chance," he grinned. George jut stared off in the opposite direction. I couldn't shake off the feeling that our break up was wrong. Could that be what he was thinking about?

"George, you're with me" Lupin said.

"Okay," he muttered.

"Miss Delacour,"

"I'm taking Fleur on a Thestral," Bill said, "She doesn't like broomsticks too much,"

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by Thestral," Hermione looked relieved. Brooms were not her best friends.

"Ron with Tonks," Lupin said, "and Miss Rookworth, you'll be traveling with Mr. Weasley tonight," I nodded.

"That means Harry, you're with me," Hagrid said. Harry nodded.

"So now, we're off," Lupin said. I mounted my broom.

"Good luck everyone," Moody called, "see you in an hour at the Burrow," and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unpleasant Surprises

We climbed higher into the sky It was so scary. Even during Quidditch, I'd never flown this high in the air.

"You okay Karina?" Mr. Weasley called.

"A bit scared," I admitted.

"It'll be fine,"

"Not of Deatheaters," I called, "of heights,"

"And you're a Quidditch player?" Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Um," I blushed.

"Just don't look down," he said. We flew through the air in silence.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Kingsley's place," he muttered. The night was quiet.

"It shouldn't be far now," he said. But he spoke too soon. All of the sudden, out of no where rose about 10 Deatheaters flying towards us.

"Hand over Potter!" one yelled.

"Stupefy!" Mr. Weasley called. He stunned a death eater.

"Sectumsempra!" I called.

"Crucio," one called at me. I dodged it…or at least thought I did. Searing pain shot through my head. I felt like I was choking at the same time and my body felt as if it was being ripped to pieces. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. All of the sudden it stopped.

"Imperio," Mr. Weasley said. The death eater flew downwards. But that was only one.

"Avada Kadavra!" one called. I dodged it.

"Stupefy, I called. The death eater flew downwards.

"Well well," said a familiar voice, "we have the mudblood," This was the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Stay away from me Malfoy," I yelled, cursing him in my head.

"Impedimenta!" he called at me.

"Sectumsempra!" I called. Boy, this spell is really working for me, I thought. Malfoy tumbled down to the ground. The rest of the Deatheaters went after him.

I flew as fast as I could away from them. I didn't look back.

"Mr. Weasley!" I called.

"Right behind you, Karina!" he called.

"We're safe," I said, slowing down.

"Where did you learn that all?" he asked.

"Snape's book," I called.

"What?"

"Well, Harry got Snape's old potion book and he had written that spell in it. It was labeled for enemies. Harry tried it out on Draco Malfoy then got in trouble…"

"I'll get Harry to explain it better," Mr. Weasley said. We kept going. Finally, we reached Kingsley's home.

"There you are Arthur!" A woman in green witches robes came running up to us. I think she's Kingsley's wife.

"Hello Ocean!" he greeted her.

"What happened?" she asked, "you two look battered up,"

"Malfoy tailed us," I said.

"Lucius Malfoy?" she asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"How did it happen? I though they didn't know,"

"I dunno. Somehow they found out,"

"Come on in," Ocean said. We followed her.

"I can't imagine how they might have found out," Ocean said, sitting down on a chair in the living room.

"I don't-," I broke off. My skin started bubbling. My hair was getting longer and my eyesight worse. I was back to my normal self.

"Alright there, Karina?" Mr. Weasley asked. I nodded.

"Where's the portkey?" he asked. Ocean indicated to a statue of a duck.

"You two should be leaving," she said. We made her farewell then went through the portkey, landing with a thump in the Weasley's back yard

I heard some noise from the house. It was Lupin talking and he said something about an ear cursed off. We went through front door.

"Identification please,"

"I'll prove who I am once I see my son; now back off if you know what's good for you!" I had never heard Mr. Weasley yell that loud. I followed Mr. Weasley into the room.

"Arthur!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley, "Oh thank goodness!"

"Karina!" Amelia came running up to me, "you're safe!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine," I muttered. I didn't want to talk about what happened.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Georgie lost an ear," Mrs. Weasly said hoarsely.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"He lost an ear," Ginny said, coming into the room. I ran to the living room. George was laying there with a hole where his ear had been.

"George," I went back to old girlfriend mode. I forgot that we broke up. All I wanted was for him to be alright.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Well, I can't make it grow back," Mrs. Weasley said, "not when it's been cursed off but at least he's alive," I nodded understandingly.

"Are my parents here yet?" I asked.

"Not quite yet," Mrs. Weasley said. The door opened and in walked Fred…who was supposed to be with Moody.

"Fred!" Amelia shrieked. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I'm fine Mia," he said, "how's Flora?"

"She's sleeping upstairs,"

"Where's Moody?" Lupin said. Fred hung his head.

"Dead," he said, "a Deatheater got him," I felt my eyes start to water. I didn't know Moody, but I knew he was a great person anyway. He had caught so many bad wizards. And now, he was gone forever.

"That's not the worst of it," said a voice. This voice I recognized as the real Harry.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him.

"I'm fine Rina," he said.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. Then perhaps roused by all the noise we were making, George stirred.

"How do you feel Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley asked kneeling down next to him. This hand groped the side of his head. Fred just stared down at his brother in complete shock.

"Saint-like," he murmured.

'What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred "is his mind affected?"

"Saint like," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at Fred, "You see…I'm holy. Holey Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic," he told George, grinning, "Pathetic. With the whole wide world of ear related humor to choose from, you pick holy?"

"Ah well," said George looking at his mother, "at least you can tell us apart now Mum," He looked back at Fred.

"So, who else is back?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well, Harry's back," he said, "and Hermione and Kingsley. Karina's back too,"

"Hey," I said softly. He turned his head.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "just had to suffer the Crussiatus curse,"

"Who cast it on you?"

"Malfoy," he nodded.

"Well it could have been worse," he said. He didn't say anything after that. We just sat there in silence. Finally, the door opened again.

"Molly!" called a voice. It was my mum.

"Mum!" I called.  
"Karina!" she gave me a hug. Then catching sight of George, she froze.

"What happened to you dear?" she asked.

"Ear got cursed off," he muttered. Mum looked so mad.

"I'm going to have a word with Remus," she said.

"Ooh, that doesn't look pretty," Ginny said.

"I know what you mean," I agreed. After this, I don't think Mum is going to trust anyone from the order. Sure enough, mum was yelling at Lupin. Then all of the sudden, Lupin was rushing towards me.

"Did you use magic at all on your journey?"

"What?"

"DID YOU USE ANY SPELLS ON YOUR JOURNEY HERE?" he barked.

"Yes," I muttered.

"I forgot to tell you that you weren't supposed to. You know you're underage!"

"Well when you're being attacked by 20 death eaters, what do you expect me to do?" I retorted.

"You still have the trace on you! Weren't you listening to what Moody said?"

"Well now what do I do?" I asked.

"You get your butt to France soon as possible," Harry said, "or else you could be sent to Azkaban or tortured,"

"I've already been tortured," I muttered.

"What?" Lupin said.

"Crussiatus curse," I muttered.

"You better not think I am going to trust you again Remus," Mum said, coming into the room, "my daughter has already faced these death things 3 times in the last 2 years. I am not tolerating the fact that Karina has almost gotten killed because of you,"

"You know that we didn't know what was going to happen, Tina," he said.

"Well, we're off to France and don't ask us for our help any more. Karina, let's go,"

"Mum can't you give me a moment? Bill and Fleur and Ron aren't back yet I want to make sure they come home okay," Mum sighed.

"Fine. We'll stay, but only until they come. Then we are leaving,"

I went over to Amelia.

"I have never seen your mother so mad," she said.

"I know,"

"She has a right to be worried though," Amelia said, "you are her only child,"

"True,"

And then the sound of wailing went off upstairs.

"Gotta check on Flora," Amelia said.  
"Can I come?" I asked. She nodded and we went up.

"Mommy's here," Amelia said soothingly as Flora cried. She was 10 months old now and already knew how to walk.

"Gotta change her diaper," she said, disgusted. She did that with much difficulty as Flora kept kicking the whole time through. I had to help her. Finally we got Flora back to bed.

"Has she shown any magical activity yet?" I asked. Amelia shook her head.

"Not yet," she muttered," Fred and I don't know what's going to happen with her. Either she's a muggle or a witch. I'm hoping she's magical,"

"So are you and George still hostile?" she asked.

"I guess you can say that," I muttered, "we had a brief conversation, but after that we had nothing to say to each other, like always," I sighed.

"You miss him, don't you?" Amelia asked.

"More then anything," I sighed.

"Don't worry," Amelia said, "there will be more guys then him. Remember the dilemma I had with Tony? After Ashley stole him away, I didn't think I'd have another shot at love. But then, 3 months later, Fred came along and we got ourselves in the hugest problem ever. In the end, it all worked out. So don't worry Rina. Mr. Right will come along anytime soon and remember, your only 13,"

"Yeah,"

We went downstairs to see that Bill and Fleur were back.  
"Mad Eye's dead," he said.

"Saw it happen," Fred muttered. Amelia went over and hugged him. George and I had another awkward moment. Would our relationship always be this weird? I thought sadly.

Ron and Tonks came back moment's after Bill did. It was 3:00 in the morning.

"It's too late to leave now," Mum said, "I suppose we'll get out of here in the morning" I nodded.

"Night everyone," I said, heading up to Ginny's room. I let our owls Sasha and Rosella out for the night.

"It's your last night in England for a while girls," I said to them, "make the most of it," They flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leavin'

The next morning we left for France. Mum tried to get Harry to come with us but he didn't agree…of course. Horcruxes were more important then anything.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"If Karina's going to get in trouble with the ministry for using magic, then she better get out," Mum said. Dad turned to me.

"Well Karina," he said, "it's time to go," I nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

"You'll come up to Shell Cottage won't you?" Bill asked.  
"Of course!" I said.

"See you soon then," he said. Hermione came up and gave me a hug.

"I can't believe you're going to France!" she said, "I'll miss you!"

"Me too Hermione,"

"You can always call me," Hermione said. She showed me a golden cell phone.

"But why-?"

"Emergency purposes," she said, "Bill and Fleur are getting a phone hooked up so they can converse with us. We might end up in the area so they'll need to know that we're coming,"

"Nice," I said.

"Take care Karina," she said. I went over to Harry.

"Good luck finding Horcruxes," I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," he said, "good luck at Beauxbatons next year,"

"I'll need it," I hugged him.

"I'll miss you Harry," I said. I went over to George.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"See you," he said quietly. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to fix this tension between us.

"George, do you wanna talk about us?"

"Us?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah,"

"What can I say Karina?" he asked, "It wasn't working,"

"Well I hate that we can't talk normally. What is the point of all this?"

"Are you asking to go back to the way we were before?"

"No. I just want us to be able to laugh and have fun. Don't you hate that we're not speaking?"

"You were the one who said yes to the break up. I only said that because you wanted it," he mumbled.

"I never wanted it! I wanted to fix that. You're the one who said we weren't working!'

"It's too late Karina," he said.

"No it's not. It's only been 3 weeks. We can still fix this!"

"No we can't Karina. Can't you understand? We're not meant to be!"

"Quit saying that," I said, "You know I love you,"

"Well I don't see why you're crying back to me,"

"How can you forget everything that we had? How can you forget me so easily? You don't think I'm miserable without you?"

"There are other guys in this world, Karina…and plenty who would be happy to be with you,"

"But I want you!"

"You're so used to getting what you want, aren't you?" George said, "all your life you've been waited on hand and foot. You have the best grades in your year and are good at anything. You probably see yourself higher then some of us,"

"What is your problem," I asked, "you're saying things that Draco Malfoy would. What kind of person are you?"

"What's yours? You're so careless…you let it all slip away so easily that day at the lake. If you were smart, then you wouldn't have let it go so easily,"

"I'm 13 George!"

"Exactly. You're too young for me. It finally hit me. And I hope you'll forgive me about the 7th year dance 2 years ago. I'll admit what I did was wrong and you know what? You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up,"

"Oh so now I'm too young?"

"Yes," he said, "you are,"

"I thought you didn't care,"

"I wasn't thinking. I've messed up your life enough and you've messed up mine,"

"But what about Mia and Fred? They're not having trouble!"

"Yeah, now that they're bound for life cuz of Flora," Fred and Amelia's heads turned towards us at the mention of Flora.

"What about Flora?" Fred asked. George ignored him.

"Can't we try again?' I asked. By this time, everyone in the room was staring at us.

"What's the use?" He said. What was wrong with him?

"Who are you and what have you done with George Weasley?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I've changed,"

"Well, we all change," I said, "but how did your feelings change so fast?"

"Does it matter? I just can't stand worrying about you all the time,"

"So that's it?' I asked.  
"Yeah,"

"Well then, if you don't care, I'd better be off. Just keep one thing in mind: think about things before you say them,"

"Whatever,'

"Goodbye," I said to him, "hopefully forever"

'Can we leave Mum?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for everything Molly," Mum said quietly, "please excuse my daughter," We left the house.

"What was that all about?" Mum asked once we were on the road to France.

"George and I broke up." I said, "At the funeral. We didn't have much discussion about it. After wards when I got back from the flight to the burrow he didn't talk to me about it. I couldn't take it,"

"That was very wrong of you. Do you know how much you embarrassed me in front of all of those people?"

"Mum, I don't really care," I said, "I just hope that George learned his lesson," I lay down in the back of the motor home. I turned on the TV but there was nothing good on. I flicked it off. Finally, it got to me. I lay down in be and cried. I missed him already. Suddenly, I wished that I had never said anything to him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owen

It took a long time to get to France. We had to go through the Chunnel which was pretty scary. I mean there is tons of water above our heads as we go through the tunnel. Once we got out, we were glad. It took us ages to get to Nice, which is where Mum is renting a house until we get everything sorted out and transferred.

Our house reminded me of our old one. It wasn't as big, but we had a few maids and a limo to get places.

"Welcome!" the maids said. The place was awesome. It had a swimming pool and a movie room. The place was a mansion.

"I'm really going to like this house," I said, peering around.

"Glad you like it," Mum said. I went upstairs and entered one of the many bedrooms.

"This is crazy!" I cried. The room had an Indian theme to it. The main colors were red and gold and I loved it.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," said a voice. I jumped. There was a maid standing in the corner.

"Hi," I said, startled.

"Sorry for scaring you," she said, "let me introduce myself. My name is Ariella and I am you personal maid,"

"Ok," I said. Well, I thought, she's no different then Nina was.

"Let me know if you need anything Miss Rookworth," she said, smiling warmly, "I'll leave you to your unpacking," Ariella curtsied and left. I rolled my eyes. Did all maids have to curtsy to me? I'll personally have a word with her later.

After unpacking, I went outside to the front of the house. It was completely beautiful and all the flowers were blooming. At our old home, it was never as beautiful as this.

"Admiring the scenery are we?" asked a voice. I turned around. Through the gates there was a guy standing there. He looked about 15 and was extremely good looking.

"I guess," I said, "in England we never had something so beautiful," He laughed.

"So you're new around here?"

"Yeah," I said, "just arrived here today,"

"Your name is…?"

"Karina," I said, "Karina Rookworth,"  
"Well Miss Rookworth, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Owen Von Trachtenberg and I have lived in the mansion next door all my life," I laughed, then automatically felt guilty about it. Snap out of it, Rina, I thought. George is now ancient history. He doesn't matter anymore.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked. I snapped back to attention.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something. Never mind…do you want to come inside?"

"Sure," he said and he followed me into the house.

"This place is gorgeous," he said.

"I know," I nodded.

"Karina?" called Mum, "are you back already,"

"Oui, Oui!" I called. Owen grinned.  
"Nice French accent,"

"Hey, don't pick on me," I teased. Why am I flirting with him? I though. No, it's alright, I thought. Nothing's wrong.

"Mum," I said, "this is Owen. He's our neighbor and just came by to say hello,"

"Hi," Mum said, taking a few pillows out of a box and arranging them neatly on the sofa, "it's nice to meet you dear,"

"You too," he said,

"Would you two like a slice of cake?" Mum offered us.

"Yes Mum," I said. Owen nodded.

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Rookworth,"

We sat down at the table. Our house had come with furniture so everything was in its place.

"So what school are you at?" he asked.

"Beauxbatons Academy," I said shortly.

"Where is that?' he asked.

"Paris,"

"Wow," he said, "long ways away"

"Well it is a boarding school so it isn't that bad," I said, "What about you?"

"Jean Forquetrier Academy," he said, "it's a bit far too. I board there," I nodded.

"So where bout's are you from?"

"London," I said, "it's quite nice there,"

"I've been here all my life," he said, "but my parents are from Germany,"

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister," he said, "Dan's 19 and Roxana is 8. What about you?"

"I'm an only child," I said.

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Sometimes," I admitted, "but for the last year my cousin lived with us,"

"How old is he,"

"17," I said, "but he moved out this summer,"

"That's too bad," Owen sighed, "so what are you planning to do this summer?"

"I don't know, "I admitted, "stay home most of the time. What about you?"

"We're flying to Germany in August," he said, "staying there for 3 weeks. Then school starts and it's going to be boring, boring, boring,"

"I guess so," I lied. For me school was not going to be boring, that's for sure. Learning magic is really interesting…sure beats muggle school.

"What time is it?" Owen asked. I looked down at my watch.

"5:30,"

"I should be going," he said, "dinner's going to be ready soon," I nodded.

"See you," he left. I closed the door behind him and suddenly I felt my heart thumping in my chest. It was the feeling I dreaded. Owen was putting a spell on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spin the Bottle

Owen and I hung out a lot for the next week. Some days we would swim in the pool with his sister. Other days we would go horse back riding. His parents were really kind to and I liked them a lot. The last time we hung out was on Wednesday when we went sailing. It was a lot of fun and it was helping me get over George. Still I wondered if Owen could ever consider me more then just a friend. I'm not supposed to be falling in love right now. I know that it's too early, especially after my affair with George but I can't help it. Owen is just so friendly and easy to talk to about anything. My heart beats like a drum whenever I'm with him. I keep telling myself no but then I starts again and I feel as if I'm melting in his presence. I guess all I want is to know his feelings. That's all.

Owen called me the following weekend in the evening. He asked me to come over to his house. I decided to go. I had nothing better to do anyway.

"Hi Karina!" he said, opening the door up. I stepped inside his house an instantly I heard so much noise.

"What's going on in here?" I asked.

"Oh I just have some friends over," he shrugged, leading me to the back yard. He had a pool back there and inside it there were about 30 people.

"This is what you call some friends?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, they're my brother's friends too," he said. Music blared through some speakers. It was some French rock song that I didn't know.

"Oi Owen!" someone called. A guy with shaggy blonde hair came running up to us. He spoke in rapid French to Owen. I didn't pick up a word he was saying.

"This is Karina," he said to the guy.

"John," he said extending his hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"Pleasure to meet you too," I said.

"Cool party," I said.

"Yeah. We have one every year," I looked around the yard. The pool was full. In the corner there were some people dancing. I saw that there was a DJ.

"Did you hire a DJ?" I asked.

"Nah. It's my uncle," he said, "He does a great job doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Hey, wanna go dance?" he asked.

"Sure," We walked over there and a new song started. I recognized it a bit.  
"What song is this?" I asked. I couldn't exactly put a name to it.

"Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall ft. Akon," he said. I nodded and just danced and had a good time. We were exhausted after 5 more fast numbers.

"Hey!" called a voice. It was a guy that looked a lot like Owen.

"This is Dan," Owen said.

"Nice to meet you Mademoiselle," he said jokingly. I laughed. He muttered something in French.

"Come on,' Owen said. He led me over to the deck. On it, there were people playing a game. I knew what it was though. Spin the bottle.

"Wanna play Karina?" he asked.

"Ok," I said, not wanting to seem like a baby. They started. Dan spun it first. It landed on a girl with blonde hair.  
"Henrietta," he said. She smiled and he kissed her.

"We'll leave them to make out," A red haired girl said.

"What sort of game is this?" I asked Owen.

"Oh," he said, "in our version you have to make out with the person you spin on for 15 minutes straight," he grinned. I have a bad feeling about this.

The red haired girl spun. The bottle landed on a guy with black hair.

"Adrian," chorused the people around us. The red haired girl looked disgusted but let Adrian in anyway.

"Owen you next," a voice said, He spun the bottle. It landed on a girl named Mariana. He kissed her and I felt automatically jealous.

"You next," Dan said, passing me the bottle. I took a deep breath and spun it. This time it landed on Dan's friend Arnold.

"Ooh Arnold!" Dan said, "Show her what your made of," And then Arnold pulled me in a kissed me. It felt so weird. It wasn't gross, but I had never kissed anyone other then George before. Kissing Arnold only made me feel guilty. I pushed him away.

"Stop," I said.

"Ooh rejected," Dan said laughing.

"Arnold I can't kiss you," I said, "I have too much unfinished business to deal with," I couldn't handle it anymore. I walked away from them.

"Karina!" called Owen, catching up to me.

"Forgive me," I said, "but I don't party like this," I pushed passed him but he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"There's a lake nearby," he shrugged.

"I really have to go," I said shaking my head, "Mum will be looking for me,"

"Are you mad at me?" Owen asked. Yes, I thought. For pressuring me into playing.

"No," I said, for some reason, "I'm just mad at myself,"

"Why?"

"Let's just talk at the lake," We walked down a pathway to a lake.

"So what's wrong?" Owen asked. I didn't know how to start. I just sat there silent, wondering where to begin.

"Come on," Owen said, "you can tell me," I sighed and started telling him what had happened.

"My cousin has a friend. His name is Ron. Ron has 2 extremely good looking older twin brothers. On the train to school, I met George. I knew I was in love with him. He was single to so I flirted with him in everyway possible. We started dating and for the first couple months it was okay. Then there came a day…Ron's birthday. He was in the hospital so George came to visit. I was there too. Afterward, we went out to the hallway to talk and found that we had nothing to say to each other. It was the first time we had ever stood there in silence. Thing's didn't get better after that. The headmaster of our school died. At his funeral, we decided to call it quits. We promised each other that we could still laugh and talk and have a good time. We would just be friends. But it didn't work. The whole relationship after was hostile and sad. On the morning that we were to leave for France I talked to him and we had a fight. We haven't talked since and I'm still not over it," Owen looked at me.

"That guy must have been crazy to break up with you,"

"I don't know," I muttered, "maybe it was for the better,"

"For the better? Karina, obviously you miss him very much,"

"I do," I said, "but he was 19,"

"And you're what 16?" Owen asked. I shook my head.

"I'm 13 Owen. Just 13," he gaped at me.

"Wow," he said, "I thought you were older then me,"

"How old are you?"

"15," he said. Just as I thought.

"Don't look at me as a kid though," I said, "please don't,"

"I won't," Owen said, "I promise you that,"

"Thanks Owen," I grinned.

"Sorry for pressuring you to play spin the bottle," he said.

"It's okay. You can tell Arnold he's a good kisser for me. He'll have good luck with girls," I said, "but you know I don't like him," Owen nodded.

"Mariana sucked at kissing," he admitted, "She's nothing more then a cousin,"

"What?" I exclaimed, 'she's your cousin,"

"Yeah," he said, "I just did it because I didn't want to seem little to Dan and everything," I laughed.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure," Owen said, "I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Alright," he walked me home.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

"See you,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shell Cottage

Summer vacation came to an end faster the ever. Owen and I spent lots of time together and I had managed to make friends with one girl in the area. Her name was Lydia and she was so nice. She was a lot different from Amelia though. Like Lydia was a bit gothic. In comparison, she was the witch's black cat and I was the pink panther. It was quite funny how we became friends but it's worth it in the end.

A week before school, Mum and Dad dropped me off at the airport so I could fly to Paris. Once arriving, I scanned the place for Bill and Fleur.  
"Over here Karina!" called a voice. I spun around. It was Bill. I ran over to him and Fleur.

"Welcome to Paris!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Merci," I said. Fleur beamed.

"You are peeking theengs up 'ery fast," she said.  
"I'll help you get your luggage," Bill said. We walked over to the conveyor belt. My first suitcase came down. Bill picked it up.  
"How much stuff did you put in here?" he asked, "This trunk weighs a ton,"

"Sorry," I muttered. We got my suitcases off the conveyor belt and then wheeled them out to the car.

"So you learned how to drive Bill?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, "took a while though," I laughed.

"Tons of crashing being done, eh?"

"Sort of," Bill leaned over to me, "I confounded the instructor to make me pass,"

"I'm scared to ride with you, Bill Weasley," I laughed.

"Come with me into the ride of death," he said, opening the back door for me. I hopped in. Bill started up the car and Fleur got in. Then we drove.

"France sure is beautiful at night," I sighed.

"Eet really eez," Fleur said, sighing, "Eet 'as been a long time since I was 'ere," she said, "I 'ave been in Britain improving on my Eenglish so I 'ave not been 'ome in a while,"

"It sure is nice," I said.

"Karina, look out the window," Bill said. I looked out and gasped. We were going right underneath the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful," I cried.

"We'll take you up there," Bill promised.

"And the Louvre?" I asked. Bill looked at Fleur.

"Let's act as if we're tourists for day," he said. Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," she said, "we'll devote one glorious day these week to 'o 'awking around 'like tourists,"

We drove into the outskirts of the city. There were some cottages in the area. It was fairly quiet.

"We're here," Bill said, pulling up in front of a round white cottage.

'Finally!" I exclaimed. Bill helped me get my things into the house. No wonder it's called Shell Cottage, I thought. One wall was completely covered in white Shells.

"I'll put on some tea," Fleur said, waving her wand. The kettle filled itself up with water and started boiling.

"Pleeze sit," she said. I sat down on the blue furniture.

"So are you excited about Beauxbatons?" Bill asked.

"Yes and no," I said, "I'm a bit nervous. I mean I've been at Hogwarts for the last 2 years. I haven't known anything different,"

"You should do fine," Bill said, "after all, Beauxbatons is one of the top wizarding schools in Europe,"

"You are goeeeng to love eet," Fleur said. I felt a bit better.

"Can I use the phone?' I asked, "Mum said to call her when I got here,"

"Certainly," Fleur indicated to the telephone by the fridge. I picked it up and dialed the long distance number.

"Bonjour! Rookworth residence!" A maid answered.

"It's Karina," I said.

"Oh yes! Miss Rook worth! How did your flight go?"

"It went well. I'm calling to say that I have arrived,"

"I'll connect you to your mother. One moment please," The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Mum's voice came on.

"Mum?" I said.

"Karina! You made it to Paris safe!"

"Yes. Bill and Fleur picked me up from the airport,"

"What time is it over there?' Mum asked. I looked at the clock.

"10:00," I said, yawning.

"You should be going into bed," Mum said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow honey, okay?"

"Sure mum," I said.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up.

"I'm going to bed," I said to Bill and Fleur. They nodded.

"You've had a long day," Bill said.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow," I took a shower and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Powder Blue Carriage

Bill and Fleur showed me around Paris. We went to the Notre Dame Cathedral and to the Louvre. The Mona Lisa was the scariest part though. She kept following me with her eyes. It's so creepy. At night, we went to the Eiffel tower. France looked so wonderful at night. Looking down from that high was the best memory ever.

The rest of the week zoomed by fast. We went out supply shopping and bought everything I needed. On September 1st, Bill and Fleur drove me off to a huge field a couple miles away from their house. There were no houses, but there were over 600 people standing there. Judging by the way they were dressed, they were all witches and wizards.

"What's going to happen?" I asked Fleur.

"The Beauxbatons Carriage arrives here every year," Fleur said, "eet will zen take you to zee school," I nodded. I remembered the powder blue carriage I had seen at Dumbledore's funeral. Madame Maxime had arrived in it.

"So when does it arrive?" I asked.

"In a few minutes," Fleur replied. 2 minutes later it came. The carriage didn't look as if it could fit 600 hundred students.

"Are you sure we'll all fit in there?" I asked Fleur.

"It's much bigger on zee inside," she said, "now come on. I'll 'elp you get a seat," I picked up Sasha's cage and Bill helped with the luggage once more. Fleur led me into the carriage. I gasped. The thing was bigger then the Hogwarts express. It had powder blue seats and tables that fold down. Everything had the Beauxbatons Academy crest on it. All the students, I noticed, were female. So this is an all girls school, I thought. I found myself a compartment and Bill loaded my luggage onto the luggage rack.

"Well thees eez eet," Fleur said.

"Yep,"

"Take care Karina," Bill said, giving me a hug.

"I will Bill,"

"Write to us if you need anything," Fleur hugged me. I nodded.

"See you at Christmas," I said. They got off the carriage. I sat down in my seat. I glanced around. There was no one I knew. Then a girl came into my compartment,

"Excuse-moi? Can I sit here?" she asked. I had no idea what she was saying.

"I don't speak French," I said quickly.

"Oh. 'Ogwarts," she said, "sorry. My English not zat good,"

"It's okay," I said.

"Je m'apelle Alexandra," she said. I took that her name was Alexandra.

"Karina," I said, "pleased to meet you," I carriage gave a sudden jolt.

"We are now departing to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," a voice said in English after saying something in French, "please stay seated as we take off," I felt he carriage rise off the ground. It was like being in an airplane.

"So I take it zat you are escapeeng hee 'oo must not e named?" Alexandra asked,

"Yes," I said to her, "I've had a couple close calls with Death eaters before so my parents sent me to France," She nodded.

"What year are you een?" she asked.

"4th,"

"6th," she said, "I 'ave to sit my examinations this year," she sighed.

"At Hogwarts we do our exams in 5th year," I said. We talked a bit. And then she fell asleep. Lunch came around 12:00. It wasn't like lunch on the Hogwarts Express though. There were actually waiters in uniform bringing us food. And it wasn't just anything. The food was salmon.

"Merci," I said when the waiter handed me my plate.

"So you are een the English program?" Alexandra asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Do you know a language besides Eenglish?"

"Spanish," I said.

"Been zere?"

"Once," I said. She nodded.

"Zat must 'ave been fun," we talked some more. Then I felt oddly tired. This time it was me falling asleep on her. Finally, she woke me up.

"Karina," she said, "we 'ave to get changed,"

I stood up groggily.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," I muttered. I took one of my trunks down and pulled out the blue Beauxbatons uniform. Alexandra pulled down the blinds for the window. I put on the blue blouse first and then a blue tie. I pulled on the skirt and then the jacket. It was raining outside so I put on the blue cloak. Last was the hat.

'You look good," Alexandra said.

"Same to you," I sat back down in my seat. The carriage landed.

"They'll take your things up to your rooms," Alexandra said. We moved down the aisle and finally made it out. Outside there were blue carriages pulled by Thestrals. I didn't mention I could see them though. I guess some things are the same here, I thought, getting into one with Alexandra and two other girls.

"Bonjour, I'm Stephanie and that's Monique," said the black haired girl.

'Nice to meet you,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The First Night

I got my first sight of Beauxbatons then. It was a blue and white castle with a blue lake in front of it. Inside the lake I could hear mermaids singing. Lush green forest surrounded the castle and there was a whole field of unicorns out there.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"Wait until you get inside," Alexandra said. And that's when my moth dropped open. The castle was blue and silver everywhere. Along the walls there were paintings like Hogwarts, but they all had some meaning. Like they were authors of books, or past ministers for magic or headmistress' of the school. From the great hall there was a huge domed sealing with skylights. The wall was all blue. There were long blue tables. This time, we weren't sorted into houses. Everyone was just assigned where to go by grade. 1st and 2nd years at one table. 3rd and 4th at another. 5th and 6th at the next and 7th year had its own table. The teaching staff sat up at the front of the room. Once everyone was in their place, a witch stood up.

"Bonjour chacun!" she called.

"Bonjour Madame Crouzet," the girls chorused back. Then she started rambling on and on in French. Finally she translated into English. Basically I was all rules we needed to know.

"Now, please welcome, your headmistress, Madame Maxime," the doors opened and the huge half giant woman entered the room.

"Welcome, welcome to another year a Beauxbatons!" she cried, "It is my pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to our great school. Good luck to everyone and enjoy the feast!" Waiters came into the room, each carrying a platter of food. They put them on the tables and the students started loading their plates.

"Who else here is in the English program?" A girl next to me called out to the table.

"Me," I said. She turned to me.

"Finally, someone who knows English," she sighed, "My name is Amanda. Call me Mandy,"

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Hogwarts," I said, "you?"

"Same," she said.

"What house?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff," she said, "and you?"

"Ravenclaw,"

"What was your name?" she asked.

"Karina,"

"Rings a bells," she said, "I dunno where I've seen your name at school,"  
"Karina Rookworth, Ravenclaw chaser on the Quidditch team, first girl to skip a year in the last 10 years and incredibly good looking according to Cormac Mclaggen,"

"Right," she nodded, "I remember you now. George Weasley's girl,"

"Um, not anymore," I said.

"You broke up?" she asked, "figures. He was too old for you anyway," This girl was slowly getting on my nerves.

"So nice hall," I said, changing the subject.

"Sure," she said, "but I still like the night sky theme at Hogwarts better," she shrugged. I turned away from her. She wasn't that interesting to talk to.

The dinner finished up. Soon, we were taken up to our dorm.

"I am Madame Hefrita," a witch in a black and white uniform said, "and I am your dorm mother. There will be no shouting, or running. No touching of the historical artifacts. Curfew is as follows '1st year, 7:00, 2nd year 7:30, 3rd year, 8:00, 4th year: 8:30, 5th year 9:00, 6th year 9:30 and 7th year, 10:00," she said, "all lights must be turned off by 10:30. Everyone must be in bed by this time. Curfew simply means being in your dormitory or here in the common room. Uniforms will be worn at all times during the day except weekends or else," she said, "you are here to learn magic, so no goofing around. Detentions will be given to students with uncompleted homework assignments, any misbehavior or tardiness. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Madam Hefrita," the English girls chorused.

"Good. Now I will begin Handing out dormitory assignments," It was a long time before she finally reached Fourth years.

"In room 124, there will be Jacqueline Mallard, Casey Jackson, Helena McArthur, Karina Rookworth, Amanda Langley, Wilhelmina Dodd, Gretchen Franco and Serena Harlem," The group stepped foreword.

"Off you go," Madame Hefrita said. We went up the stairs and found number 124. My jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god," I said. There were 4 huge beds on each side, complete with a dark blue curtain to hang around it. Beside each bed was a night table and in the middle there was a fire place. The room had a bath complete with Jacuzzi and we each had a small closet for ourselves.

"Karina," said a voice. I turned around. It was Wilhelmina. Yes, the same Gryffindor Wilhelmina from Hogwarts. I didn't even realize her name was called!

"Mina!" I cried giving her a hug.

"Thank god there's someone I know" I flopped down on the bed next to the window. My suitcases were there and everything. Wilhelmina sat down next to me.

"I had no idea you were coming!'" she said, "it's so good to see you!" We hugged again.

"Well, let's get unpacking. I opened my closet then my trunk and started hanging up outfits. I took off my jacket and hung it up.

"This year is going to be so great!" Mina said to me.

"I know," And this time when I said it, I believed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Draught of Polyjuice Potion

It was a week before I actually met Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Madame Maxime called me up to her office one day and that's how it happened.

"Good afternoon Mademoiselle Rookworth," Madame Maxime said as I stepped into her office.

"Good afternoon Madame Maxime," I said.

"So, how do you find our academy?" Madame Maxime asked.

"It's very good," I said. She looked down at the paper on her desk.

"Ravenclaw house, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she asked.

"Yes M'am," I said.

"2nd cousin to 'arry Potter?"

"Yes, but I prefer you don't tell anyone that," I said quickly.

"No worries. No worries," she said. She looked down at the page.

"Broken the English law of no underage magic?' she asked.

"Yes M'am," I said, "but only because death eaters were attacking me,"

"I 'ave spoke to Fleur Delacour about it. She tells me you are on the run from death eaters',"

"Yeah,"

"The teacher's and I 'ave come up with a plan to keep you safe,"

"And what is that?' I asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"You're name will be Juanita Francisco," she said, "and you will be safe,"

"Huh?"

"Mademoiselle Rookworth, you are going to be taking Polyjuice potion for your safety," Here we go again with the horrible transforming, I thought.

"Okay," I sighed.

"I advise you to tell your classmates to call you Juanita and zat is what your teachers will do,"

"Yes M'am,"

"Also I wanted to introduce you to someone,"

"Who?" I asked as the door knocked.

"Come in!" Madame Maxime called.

A petite eleven year old girl came towards us.

"Bonjour Madam Maxime," she said.

"Karina, I would like to introduce you to Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister,"

"'ello Karina," she said, "Fleur 'as told me a lot about you,"

"She's said a lot about you too," I said.

"Gabrielle will be here to assist you with Polyjuice potion," Madame Maxime said, "she will be ze one to bring you ze 'airs and Potion every 2 'ours,"

"It is my pleasure to 'elp you," Gabrielle said

"Thank you," I said, shocked by their generosity. They were doing all this to protect me? Crazy…

"We will start now," Madame Maxime said, "Gabrielle, if you please," Gabrielle picked up a cup off Madame maxims desk and passed it to me. I added some of the hairs from the bag Gabrielle passed me and dropped them into the murky substance. The potion turned a turquoise color. I drank from it and instantly, I felt like I was going to be sick. My skin bubbled and I got a little bit taller. My eyesight became flawless and back to the way it was before Bellatrix cursed me. I took off the glasses and noticed that I now had shoulder length straight brown hair.

"You look lovely," Madame Maxime said.

"Thank you,"

"Zat's all girls. Now, head back to your rooms. Gabrielle will be by in 2 hours to give you some more Polyjuice potion,"

"Okay," I nodded. Gabrielle and I left.

"You look so different," she said, "I 'ave never seen someseeng like thiz,"

"Me either,"

"Fleur 'old me zat you 'ad to drink Harry's potion. Is zis true?"

"Yes it is," Fleur sighed.

"It would be a dream come true to risk my life for 'arry,"

"What?" I asked her. She has got to be joking. I only risked my life for Harry because I was forced to. She wants to die for him?

"'As 'arry not told you that he saved me?"

"He saved you?" I asked. Harry hadn't told me any of this.

"'e did tell you about ze Triwizard tournament, right?"

"Briefly,"

"Well at ze second task, 'arry saved me. Eet was a task where we 'ad to go underwater. Fleur was a competitor in it so she had to find me under ze water. Except she got disqualified because some Gradilauns attacked 'er. Everyone else was gone already and Fleur wasn't comeeng to save me underwater. So 'arry then grabbed me and Ron and pulled us to ze surface and saved both of us," She sighed looking all dreamy, "I will never forget that day,'

"Okay then," I sighed, opening the door to our common room.

"I will see you in 2'ours," Gabrielle said.

"See you," I opened the door to my room. Inside there were Mina, Mandy, Casey and Jackie.

"Um, who are you?" Casey asked.

"It's Karina," I told them.

"No you're not," Mandy said, "You don't look a thing like her!"

"But she does sound like her…" Mina trailed off.

"Who cares? You don't belong here!" Mandy shrieked.

"My name is Karina Isabelle Rookworth. I'm 13 years old. George Weasley's my ex-boyfriend and I met Wilhelmina on the first day of Hogwarts last year. I played chaser for Ravenclaw and I'm the first girl to skip a grade in the last 10 years at Hogwarts. My 2 best friends are Katerina and Giovanna Pettinato and Anna Thicknesse hates me because I've dated George,"

"Sounds like her," Mina said.

"Yeah well anyone could know that!"

"What's something only the real Karina would know?' Mandy asked.

"I know!" Mina exclaimed.

"What?"  
"What is the name of Fred Weasley's girl friend?" she asked.

"Amelia O'Connell. She's a muggle,"

"And what is their child named?"

"They have a girl named Flora. Flora Frederica Alana Weasley, to be exact,"

"Bingo," Mina said, "it's her,"

"So why are you looking all weird?" Jackie asked.

"Polyjuice potion," I said.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because I used magic outside of school back in Britain,"

"What bad does that do?" Jackie said.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside of school during the summer," Mina told her, "You could get in big trouble or expelled and have your wand snapped in half,"

"That's horrible," Casey said, "why did you do it?"

"I was being chased by Deatheaters,"

"YOU ARE JOKING ME!" Mandy said.

"No," I said.

"Why were they chasing you?" Casey asked.

"Because I'm Harry's cousin," I said, "well second cousin actually,"

"You never told me!" Mina exclaimed.

"Sorry. I wanted to keep it more of a secret. It's only you guys who have to know. That's all," She shook her head.

"So now it all makes sense. You're here in hiding because they might attack,"

"That's right. Also, if I might add, my name is now Juanita Francisco so call me Nita,"

"Okay Nita," Mina laughed. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be one heck of a year.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Giving Me Strength

Just because I was at Beauxbatons didn't mean that I didn't do research about what was happening at Hogwarts. 2 of my best friends were there anyway. I needed to make sure they were safe. The problem was…how? Letters at Hogwarts are being searched and I cannot give away my position. But there was no other way to get back in contact with them. There weren't phones or the internet…just owl post and so that is what I'm going to have to use.

_Dear K and Gio, _

_I'm fine, just so you know. Has anyone asked about me? Tell Cheryl, Chey, Legra, Jassie, Lina, Mika, Seam, Gin and anyone else from the DA hi. Let them know I'm doing fine. Miss you lots, girls. Mina's with me too. As for me and G, we're still not on good terms. It's nothing but hostility. Met a new guy though. His name's Owen. Muggle though. Really good looking. He's 15. But the worst part is that I haven't exactly told him I'm a witch. He'd probably go crazy if I told him that. But he's real nice too. Lives next door to me, actually. He is absolutely awesome. I told him about G and basically called him crazy. I'm still not over G though. I keep wondering why I ever gave a fuck about him. Who would have ever thought he would treat me this bad? _

_I miss you guys. Let me know what's happening at H. Life isn't the same without you two there to cheer me up. I miss you again. Pass on my hellos to everyone. _

_Love, _

_Nita (my new name) XOXOXO_

_P.S. What's happening with the school?_

I sent the letter off with Rosella the next day, praying that she wouldn't be intercepted. That was the last thing I needed: one of my owls getting injured.

Rosella was back by the end of October with my reply. Grinning, I opened it up and read.

_Dear Rina, _

_Thank god you're okay. No one read your letter. Giovanna was up in the owlery when Rosella came so she grabbed it before anyone could read it…probably Filch. School is horrible here at Hogwarts, I'm telling you. Where are you? Are you on the run? I mean, your name is on the list of muggle borns who didn't submit themselves for questioning. Rumor is that they trashed your house. I heard the Carrows saying that you used magic outside of school and everything. Who would have thought that you of all people would break a law? I suspect it was for a good cause, right? Death eater business and all…is your cousin okay? I hope he is. He, Hermione and Ron obviously aren't here. Ginny is though. She sends her hellos. Luna and Neville do to. _

_As for the school, things are horrible. Defense against the dark arts has basically turned into dark arts. We're basically learning the darkest stuff ever…won't go into too much detail, but it's horrible. And guess what? Snape is headmaster. _

"WHAT????" I cried, "SNAPE? HEADMASTER?"

"You are joking me!" Mina cried, looking over my shoulder. Mandy leaned over too.

"No way!" she said.  
"It's reality," I muttered, looking back down at the letter.

_You are probably freaking out right now. I know you and Mina must be going psycho and wondering if it's all a joke. It's not, Rina. It's reality. Do you think I would joke about something like this? _

_It's quite sad to hear about you and George though. After all, you loved him so much. I can't imagine what it would be like not having Seamus around. He helps me get through the worst of the times. _

_**Aw, that's so sweet of you Kat…hey Karina. Where are you???? Where's Harry??? What is he?**_

_Thank you very much Seamus. Sorry Rina. He grabbed my quill…yeah. Anyway, I'm going to pass this over to Giovanna and the rest of the girls…they are all gonna want to write something. _

_Oh my god! Where are you Rina? I've missed you so much! Sorry to hear about you and George. Try to feel better! He's just a stupid git for breaking up with you! I'll tell Ginny to tell him that for you. –Giovanna-_

_Honestly, where on earth have you been? Our star chaser is gone forever! LOL…Quidditch isn't the same without you. Miss you lot's! Good luck wherever you are –Cheryl-_

_You ran off without telling anyone? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Anyway, hope you're safe. You better stay that way too! Love, Alina_

_You probably have Growtronks looking after you. No wonder you're safe. They guard you, you know. You're very lucky to have them. Good luck Karina! Love, Luna Lovegood_

_Good luck wherever you may be Karina! We're rooting for ya! - Cheyenne_

_I'll tell my brother he's a git for you…punch him a couple times if you allow me to. Miss you lots. Love, Ginny_

Never give up Rina! Love you –Allegra-

And that's how the rest of the letter went. Finally it was back to Katerina and she basically said bye. I felt better after reading it. They hadn't forgotten me after all. That's what made them the best friends ever.

**(A/N : sorry if the story's a bit boring so far…this is the first one that's like completely original for the most part so bear with me)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seeking Help from H

The days wore on and I felt lonelier then ever. It wasn't like the usual atmosphere with Katerina and Giovanna giggling like crazy with me. There was no Quidditch for me anymore and I had no friends. Well except for Mina, but she doesn't understand. I only met her last year and we're not that great of friends anyway. My whole Juanita disguise makes me feel insecure, especially since I'm not used to being called that so when a teacher calls on me in class I forget who I'm supposed to be. It makes me feel like a lunatic. If only I had someone to talk to. If only we hadn't ruined it all. If only I could let George go.

November rolled around and I became desperate. All I wanted was someone to talk to, someone who could understand. Then it hit me. Hermione was who I needed. The problem was, Hermione wasn't just a dormitory away. She isn't in France either. I decided to write her a letter.

_Dear H, _

_I'm writing to you from my dorm here at B. Everything's fine with me, but I need someone to talk to. The girls in my dorm are nice and everything and a few of them are from H too, but even though I know them, it doesn't seem to make me feel any better…you know what I mean. I miss Kat and Vanna and it ain't stopping. The worst part is that I'm still not over G. I guess you would say that you wouldn't expect me to be over him yet, but it hurts too badly. I keep thinking about how I ruined it all with him and how it's haunting me. I mean, it's all that's al my mind right now. Do you have any advice for me, H? I miss him a lot and I'm worried about him more then anything. Can you tell me if he's safe or not? I appreciate it H. _

_Lately I have been busing myself in school work without time for anything else. I honestly don't care about anyone or anything. I feel depressed and irked by the fact that I have to be protected in the strangest ways possible here in the world. Gabby D. always gives me more draughts of potion all the time. See what I mean by strange? _

_How's my cousin? I hope he's alright. Tell him that I wish him all the best. R too. And you. I miss you guys a lot. Send the OOP my love and best wishes. Have you found anything? I certainly haven't. I doubt that there's anything here at this place anyway Keep looking though. I have complete faith in you that you will find what ever you need to find. Hope I did a good job in writing this. I miss you guys again, especially you, H. All I can say is do your best and that I believe in you. Write back as soon as possible. Love you guys!_

_Love,_

_Nita_

_P.S. I told you the protection they gave me was weird. Nita. _

_P.P.S. Are you and R an item yet? Come on! Don't think I haven't noticed that you like him! He likes you too you know. Lav was only a way to get you to notice him you know…all the best to you too. Tell my cousin I love him and that I have complete faith in him. XOXO Nita. _

I finished up my letter to Hermione. Then, hoping it was good enough; I went up to the cold and snowy owlery and found Sasha.

"Hey girl," I said, petting her. I gave her a piece of mouse and she devoured it.

"Okay, you've eaten," I said. She looked at me quizzingly.

"I need you to take this letter to Hermione Granger. I don't know where she is, but she's somewhere in England, perhaps London, but not near the main city. Do not go near any cloaked hooded figures and fly as fast as you can girl, okay?" Sasha seemed to nod at me. I attached the letter to her foot.

"Try to be back by December," I said, "I'll get worried then. If I'm not here, go to Shell Cottage. Bill will tell you if I went up to Nice if I'm not there. Go home back in Nice if he tells you to, got that?" Sasha nodded again.

"Keep away from people unless it's Hermione, Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Mum or Dad okay? I know you can do it! Off you go!" And with that, Sasha took off into the night sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione's Answer

Hermione's answer came in December, one day before I was supposed to go to Shell Cottage.

"Sasha!" I exclaimed as my great gray owl landed beside me at breakfast, 'you came back!" Sasha hooted happily then grabbed some bacon off my plate.

"Sasha!" I exclaimed, annoyed. She just hooted and stuck out her talon. There was a letter attached to it.

"Got mail?" Alexandra asked.

"Yep," I said, "all the way from England,"

"Exciting," she said, "I never get anything,"

"Don't your parents write to you?"

"Zey do and Zey don't," she said, shrugging. I opened up the letter. I recognized it as Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Nita, (god it feels weird calling you that)_

_So far we've actually found one H. Not exactly gone though. I still haven't riddled out how to get rid of it for good. The only thing I can think of is a basilisk fang…I mean, that's what your cousin used to get rid of the first one back in second year. Just smashing it won't work either. Gin tried flushing away the H before, but it kept coming back as good as new…it's real dark magic, you know. _

_It's nice to hear from you. I'm glad nothing has happened to you. It's a good thing about the potion too. As long as you keep taking it, they shouldn't be able to find out. There haven't been any attacks, have there?_

_About you and G…I think you just have to let it go. Knowing him he's never serious about anything. I actually was starting to believe that he was actually serious about you. I thought he loved you! But I don't know…this is a tough one N. All I can say is you gotta go your own way and let go. And I don't expect that to be easy for you, I mean, after everything you and G had, I don't expect you to let it go easily. But remember, N, G was only your first love. You're only 13 and I'm sure there will be plenty more guys for you out there. You know that. Just don't lose faith and look on the positive side. You're too beautiful to be miserable cuz of him. G was crazy to dump you so in the end he isn't worth it. Don't let him keep you down, N. You don't need to be miserable._

_As for R and I, there's no progress. He left apparently. I guess looking for Hs wasn't what he was expecting. Like freezing his butt off in the night and stuff. It wasn't satisfactory enough for him. I'm quite sad about it though. You know me and. I miss him, but I think he's acting like a total __arse.__ Honestly…_

_You're cousin is alright. We're planning to go to GH to visit the graves. Potion is gonna help us with that…there's no telling when we're going to be back Wishing you all the best at B. Your cousin sends his hellos. _

_Best Wishes, _

_H_

So Hermione's answer was to forget George and let him go. It was the same thing everyone else has been telling me. Let him go. But how could I forget everything George and I were? Kissing me under the mistletoe, making out on my bed on Christmas (with Tonks disturbing us…), him sneaking me into Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, us at new years last year making out on a ski lift…how could I forget everything?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back To Shell Cottage

The next day Gabrielle and I packed up for winter vacation. It was going to be a long ride back to Paris and a whole lot of Polyjuice potion was going to be taken in. Lately, I've been throwing up because of it. Not that it's a surprise. Nausea is a side effect of Polyjuice potion if you have been drinking it on a regular basis. So basically the whole ride was filled with me barfing all over the whole compartment…yippee.

We arrived at that barren field once more and Bill and Fleur were waiting for us.

"You look so different," Bill said, approaching us.

"It's difficult," I said.

"I believe you," he nodded, "although I've never had to go around in disguise on a regular basis,"

"Yeah, and having to drink Polyjuice potion at 2:00 in the morning every single day and then again at 5,"

"Well, you 'ave to stay safe," Fleur said.

"Yeah," I muttered, "you're right,"

"Well then, let's go," Bill said.

"So what deed you theenk about Beauxbatons Karina?" Fleur asked.

"'er name is Juanita Fleur," Gabrielle said. Fleur looked confused for a moment.

"Deed zey change zat too?" she asked.

"Oui," I said.

"You've had it hard, haven't you?' Bill said, "Escaping death eaters 3 times, enduring pain to keep yourself secret and vomiting every few hours cuz Polyjuice potion just makes you sick," Bill unlocked the car, "and on top of that worrying where Harry is all the time,"

"It is hard," I admitted, "but I think its better then running away and not do anything about the death eaters,"

"True," Bill agreed. I lifted my trunk into the back of the car. We drove back to Shell cottage.

"So how long is it until I get to go to Nice?" I asked.

"Next week," Fleur said, "we already got your airline tickets,"

"Merci," I said.

'Eet eez no problem at all," she said. Now I really didn't understand why Ginny hated her so much. Fleur was really nice.

"So have you heard from anyone yet?" Bill asked.

"Got a letter from Hermione," I said shortly.

"Did she say where she was?"

"No," I said, "I have absolutely no idea where she is or anyone else for that matter,"

"Ron came home," Bill said, "he won't say anything though,"

"Hermione told me," I said.

"Well then, what did she tell you?" Bill asked.

"She told me to forget about George," I said truthfully. Bill sighed.

"You're still not pining over him are you?"

"Yes and no," I told him, "it's so hard because I really thought he was the one," I sighed.

"Karina," Bill said, "I was just wondering…how did you guys even come to be? George refuses to talk about it to me at all,"

"So you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay," I said, "George and I met on my first day of Hogwarts on the train. My trunk rolled over my foot so George heard me cry out in pain. The minute I saw him I was thinking, oh my god. I thought he was so hot...yeah laugh all you want," Bill was fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Sorry," he said, "continue,'

"And then he called me beautiful," I said, remembering the memory, "and he helped me get my things into a compartment. What he didn't know was that I was a 1st year. He automatically assumed I was the same age as Ginny at the time. When I told him a few minutes later, he was blown away by shock. Then Katerina came in and asked me if there was any room in my compartment and George left,"

"So then how did you get dating?"

"As you know, Harry started the DA so in it George and I began talking a lot. I guess he started to like me cuz then he told me right before Christmas. And it was all fancy prancy unicorns until Ron's birthday in March where we couldn't find anything to say to each other. From there it didn't get better and then George asked me if I wanted to break up. And I said yes because I though that was what he wanted. But he only said that because he thought I wanted it. And now, we're nothing but a mess,"

"My brother is really stupid, isn't he?" Bill asked.

"Sometimes," I sighed, 'but there's not much I can do about it?"

"Would you like me to try talking to him about it?" Bill asked.

"It's okay, Bill," I sighed, "maybe it's just for the better,"

"Yeah," Bill said, "I guess now all you can do is find someone else,"

"Yeah," I said, "I guess so,"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He Doesn't Care

A week later, I got on the plane as my normal self again. It felt good not to be drinking Polyjuice potion for a day. My excuse was government stuff and I was so grateful to it.

"See you Karina," Bill said, hugging me, "and try to forget about him,"

"I will Bill," Fleur hugged me.

"I will miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," I said, "thanks for everything," I went over to Gabrielle.

"Thank you for all your help with the potion," I said, "I really appreciate that you were there to help me out all those times,"

"Ah, you're welcome Karina," she said. I gave her a hug.

"I'll see you when school starts again, okay?" I said. Gabrielle nodded.

"Got everything?" Bill asked.

"Yep,"

"Enough Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well then you're plane's going to leave soon. You should get on," I nodded.

"See you in January," I said.

The plane ride was long and tiresome. Finally, I got off and saw Mum, Dad, Amelia and Flora waiting for me.

"Karina!" Mum called. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I've missed you too Mum," I said. Dad hugged me.

"Welcome home honey," he said. Then I felt something tugging my leg.

"Inna," said a voice. I looked down. It was Flora.

"So you do know who I am,"

"Yeah!" Flora laughed. I picked her up and went over to Amelia.

"Hey Mia," I said. Then she attacked me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she asked, "Death eaters practically tore up your house looking for any evidence where you were! They tried attacking my house too, but luckily Fred was with me and managed to apparate us to his Auntie Muriel's where we've been in hiding ever since,"

"That's horrible!" I cried, imagining my house now, "I heard that our house was attacked but I never thought the same would happen to you!"

"Well since we had a connection to the Order, we were automatically targeted," Amelia shrugged, "but we're all okay and that's all that matters,"

"I suppose," Dad came back with the luggage.

"Ready to go girls?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. We got in the car and drove home.

I entered the house where it seemed like all the maids and butlers had come to greet me.

"Welcome home Miss Rookworth!" they cried.

"Oh thank you!" I said happily. And then that's when my dog attacked me.

"Tippy!" I exclaimed. I picked him up.

"You're one excited puppy, eh boy?" I said, talking to him. He gave me one of his puppy grins.

"You wanna go upstairs?" I asked Amelia.

"Sure," she said, giving Flora to a maid to look after for a bit.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Extremely lonely," I said, "I feel so lonely without you,"

"Is there anyone you know?" she asked.

"Oh sure," I said, pulling out my Hogwarts yearbook from the previous year. I opened it up and found the Gryffindor 3rd years.

"There's Wilhelmina," I said, "she's in my dorm. Belinda is in my class too," I said, pointing to another girl. I flipped the book to the Hufflepuff 3rd years.

"There's Mandy," I said, pointing to her picture, "she's in my dorm too, although she's not my favorite person on earth,"

"Why do you dislike her?"

"She keeps prying into my business about George," Amelia nodded.

"So, she's a bit like Anna?"

"I guess so…except Anna was worse," I said, "has George asked about me?"

"No," Amelia said, "all he ever asks me about is Flora," So he didn't care, huh?

"You're disappointed," Amelia said, reading my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're not over him, are you?"

"Do you think I am?"

"No," Amelia said quietly, "but you can't keep living like this forever,"

"I know," I said, "but what do I do when all he does is making me feel miserable?"

"You flirt with other guys, of course!"

"Yeah, like who?" I asked.

"Owen," she said, "you do like him don't you?"

"Owen,' I started, "and I are nothing more then friends,"

"Oh quit denying it," Amelia insisted, "you have a crush on Owen,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do!"

"FINE!" I cried, "I like Owen! Happy?'

"I knew it!" Amelia said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I muttered to her. She just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Truth About George

The next day I took a walk to Owen's house. I stood in front of the gate trying to get the courage to ring the bell for the gates to open. I finally managed to do it. The security camera came on.

"Name please?"

"Karina Rookworth," I said clearly.  
"Identification please?" I fumbled in my jacket for my old school ID from 2 years ago. Thankfully it was good enough and they opened the gate. But that wasn't the end of it. I went through a metal detector and everything. On top of that the searched me fro any dangerous weapons…like I was going to kill anyone. Finally everything checked out clear.

"You may enter the house," A security guard said. I climbed up the stairs and some butlers opened the doors to the familiar hall.

"Is Owen home yet?" I asked.

"Master Owen arrived yesterday afternoon. He should be upstairs in his room," one of the butlers said. I thanked him and then made my way into the elevator. I rode up to the 3rd floor and knocked on the door to Owen's room.

"Come in!" he called. I opened the door.

"Karina!" he called, "you're back!"

"Yep," I said, "I'm back alright,"

"It's good to see you!"

"You too," Owen came up to me and gave me a hug.

"So when did you get back?"

"Just yesterday,"

"Same here," he said, "I was up visiting my aunt for a week before coming back here for Christmas,"

"Yeah. I was in Paris for a week visiting some friends before I came back here,"

"Cool," Owen said.

"So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the holidays?" I asked.

"Stay home," he said, "and get a life," I giggled.

"You really must hate school,"

"Oh most definitely," he said, "it's boring, boring and more boring," I laughed.

"Oh so you find school interesting?"

"Yes," I said, "except for history,"

"And let me guess, you do well in it too?'

"As a matter of fact I do wonderful at school,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I skipped 7th grade and now I am in grade 9," He gaped at me.

"So you're only a year under me?"

"Yep," He rolled his eyes. Then all of the sudden, my cell rang. I have one that I only use during the holidays just in case.

"Hello?"

"Karina?"

"Ginny!"

"Yeah, hey. Just calling to make sure you got home safely,"

"I did alright,"

"That's good,"

"Can you wait a minute?"

"Sure," Ginny said. I turned to Owen.

"I gotta go," I said.

"Really? So soon?"

"Yeah sorry…long distance call…I'll see you around, okay?" I turned to leave.

"Wait," Owen said, "do you wanna,"

"What?" I asked.

"Do ya wanna?"

"Do I wanna what?" I felt my heart thump in my chest. Was Owen asking me out?

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked turning red. Oh my god. Owen just asked me out.

"We could go catch a movie…there are a couple English ones you know. Then do you wanna grab something to eat?" I was so shocked.

"Sure Owen," I said, "I'd like that,"

"So tomorrow at 5:00?"

"Sure," I said, "see ya!"

"See you,"

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Was that just a guy?" Ginny asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Just a butler," I lied.

"A butler who asked you out on a date?" she said, being skeptical.

"Oh fine," I decided to tell her the truth, "it's my neighbor, Owen,"

"Shut up!" she said, "How could you be dating someone so soon after George?"

"Look Ginny," I said, heading out the door of Owen's mansion, "I'm over George,"

"It didn't sound like that to Bill," I groaned.

"What are you trying to do Ginny?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get you two back together!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And why would you try to do that?"

"Because George has been miserable ever since you two called it quits,"

"Well, obviously he doesn't want me back because he's never said anything to me,"

"He's too proud to admit it Karina!"

"And why are you trying to make it all better?"

"Because George is seeing this shit bag who orders him around!" I fell silent. He was dating. He had already forgotten me. How could he?

"George can see who ever he wants," I said, "it's a free country you know,"

"Yeah, but,"

"He can date anyone he wants!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Karina, don't deny it," Ginny said, "your mad,"

"No I'm not, I'm just,"

"Calm down,"  
"No you listen. I'm going to go out with Owen and George can go out with his bitch okay. I have no right to tell him what to do and if she makes him happy then I'm happy," And with that I hung up on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Our Date

Owen picked me up from my mansion in his BMW.

"You drive?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I turned 16 in November and then took my driver's test so I know how,"

"Wait…then shouldn't you be in grade 11?"

"I went to school a year late," Owen muttered, pulling out of my property. We drove through the entourage of limos from our area.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…what's playing?"

"I heard the new Indiana Jones movie was in theatres,"

"Count me in!" I squealed. Indiana Jones movies are so wonderful.

"Okay then," Owen said. We talked all the way to the movie theatre. Once there, we bought some popcorn and made our way to our seats. The movie was starting so we didn't have to wait for commercials to go by.

The movie rolled on. All of the sudden there came a scary scene with blood. A grabbed Owens hand.

"Scared are you?" he asked, laughing a little bit.  
"A little," I admitted, my heart thumping. Nothing else happened the entire movie.

After it was over, Owen drove me to this really fancy little café.

"It's so nice here!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," Owen said, "So did you and your ex-boyfriend solve anything?"

"No," I said, "His sister called me and told me he was already dating someone else,"

"That sucks," Owen said.

"Yeah," I sighed, "what about you?"

"Nothing to report," Owen sighed, "I go to an all guys school so there aren't any girls around most of the time,"

"I go to an all girl's school," I said.

"Really?" Owen asked. I nodded in reply.

"Up until this year I didn't though," I said. Owen just looked at me.

"What?" I asked after a few moments of his constant staring.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Our order arrived at our table.

'Merci," I said to the waitress. Owen just kept looking at me.

"Sorry," he said, "let's eat," We talked and ate and then headed out of the restaurant. I looked at my watch it was 8:00.

"It's getting late," I said.

"Yeah,"

"I told Mum I'd be back around 8," I said. Owen nodded.

"I'll take you home," We walked over to the car and hopped in. Owen drove me back to my house.

"I'll walk you to the door," he said. We went up my front steps.

"Thanks for everything, Owen," I said, "I had so much fun,"

"Me too," Owen agreed. He paused, "do you wanna do it again sometime?"

"Sure," I said. Owen stared into my eyes.

"I like you," he said quietly, "I really do," And that's when I froze. Owen…liked me??? But how???

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Okay," I heard myself saying. And then that's what we did. As he did though, I didn't feel anything. The floaty feeling I got around him was gone. It was nothing like my kisses with George whatsoever. There was no spark, no fireworks, and no passion. No nothing. It just felt bland, boring and wet.

"Well, how was that?' Owen asked, pulling away.

"To be honest with you," I started.

"You didn't feel anything?" Owen asked.

"No," I said, "did you?"

"I didn't," Owen said quietly, "I like you, but when we kissed, it automatically backfired on us," He laughed, "I guess we're just not right for each other,"

"I guess not," I agreed.

"Why don't we just stick to being friends?" Owen asked.

"Sure," I agreed, "I think that will be better,"

"Alright," Owen said, "have a good night Karina,"

"You too Owen," I said, opening the door.

"I'm home!" I called. Amelia came bounding down the stairs.

"So how was your date with Owen?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Come on, you can tell me!" she insisted.

"Amelia, I swear nothing happened,"

"Nothing? But it was a date! Rina, there had to be something!"

"Let's see," I started, 'we went to a movie, had dinner, he kissed me-,"

"HE KISSED YOU?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes," I said hanging up my coat, "but there was no spark and no feeling at all in it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about when you kiss Fred,' I said, "How does it make you feel,"

"Floaty," Amelia said, "like I'm on clouds,"

"Well, that's not how I felt," I said, "It's not the same feeling I felt-,"

"When you were with George?" Amelia interrupted. I looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Sorry," Amelia apologized.

"No it's okay. It's not your fault,"

"I heard from Fred he started dating another girl," Amelia said.

"Yeah…Ginny told me," I said.

"Don't be too bummed about it," Amelia said.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess Owen was just a way to get George off my mind,"

"Don't worry Rina," Amelia said, "there'll be others,"

"Uh huh,'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Monsieur Ellington

Christmas and New years passed. Finally it was time to go back to school. Same drill as before, of course. Potion, potion and more potion.

"That stuff looks horrible," Amelia said looking at my turquoise potion.

"It is," I nodded, packing it into my bag.

"How do you manage to sneak it in?' Amelia asked.

"I keep it in a Gatorade bottle," I said, shrugging, "it's the same color so they'll never know,"

"Smart thinking," Amelia nodded. She sighed, "You really have it hard huh?"

"Some have it worse," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're being hunted down by the ministry," Amelia said.

"I know," I said.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yes, Amelia, but I'm not going to let that stand in my way of not completing 4th year,"

"Do you think you'll ever go back to Hogwarts?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," I said, 'I do. Harry is smart. I know that he'll be able to get those Horcruxes back as soon as possible,"

"I hope you're right," Amelia sighed.

Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle met me at the airport.

"I missed you!" Gabrielle cried running up to me.

"I missed you too," I said back. Bill and Fleur took me back to their place.

"So 'ow was your vacation?" Fleur asked.

"Alright," I told her.

"Leetle Flora is getting bigger, eesn't she?"

"She is," I agreed.

"Ah, she is so cute!" Fleur said, "And if you really zeenk about eet, our names mean the same theeng,"

"So Fleur means flower in French?" I asked. She nodded.

"Zat is right!"

"Cool,"

The next day the blue carriage came back to the field to take us to Beauxbatons. We arrived there around 6:00, just in time for dinner.

"You're back!" Wilhelmina exclaimed, hugging me.

"Yep,'

"So how was your Christmas?"

"Good," I answered her question, "got to see everyone again. What about you?"

"Lonely," she said, "I had to stay here at the castle al Christmas long,"

"That's too bad," I sighed.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Who else was here?" I asked.

"It was just Casey and I," she sighed, "just the both of us and that's it,"

"Well at least there was someone here," All of the sudden there was the sound of a tinkling glass coming from the staff table. Everyone shut up and turned to attention.

"Welcome back everyone!" Madam Maxime announced after saying a speech in French, "Today I would like to take time to welcome Monsieur Elleengton to our school as our new language professor," A man who looked about 20 stood up as his name was called. He glanced around the room smiling. At one split second, he locked eyes with me. At that moment I felt as though I could never be happy again. Except it was only me, and no one else seemed to notice it. I have a bad feeling about this guy, that's for sure.

"Although 'e may bee only 20, Monsieur Elleengton is the top of 'is class een not only magic, but other languages as well. We are very blessed to have monsieur Ellington on our staff. Good luck monsieur Ellington!" He sat down and dinner proceeded. But that sinking feeling of coldness did not go away. That guy was up to something and it was up to me to find out what.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Parseltongue

Things just got worse from that point on. Mina was always complaining about failing Potions and Mandy was being a pain in the ass. She was still bothering about me and George and always wanted an update on what our status was. On top of that, Hermione never answered my letter. Sasha had come back with it after searching everywhere for them. There was no sign of them anywhere and I became more worried then ever. And it just got worse.

I was in the bathroom during my lunch break on Tuesday afternoon. It was really crowded as everyone was trying to go before the bell rang. I had just finished up when all of the sudden there was a scream coming out of a cubicle. The room fell silent. A girl stumbled out of a cubicle looking frightened.  
"Le serpent!" she cried, "le serpent est la toilet,' **(A/N: Forgive me…I suck at French so this may not be technically correct...you get the point though. Snake in the toilet)** Everyone started running out of the bathroom. I was going to go when the snake crossed in front of me.

"Don't move a muscle," it said. I froze this snake was…talking to me? And it was a familiar voice….

"You talk?" I asked.

"Don't move a muscle, parselmouth," Parselmouth?

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Parselmouth," repeated the snake, "You can talk to snakes,"

"I didn't know," I said.

"Are you Monsieur Ellington?" I asked. That was the person who I thought he was.

"Well done Juanita," he said, "you have guessed correctly,"

"You're an animagus?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Are you even registered?" He ignored my question.

"You are a descendant of the chosen one?'

"Chosen one?'

"Harry Potter,"

"No," I cried, 'I don't know what you're talking about,"  
"Were you a Slytherin?"  
"What?"

"Were you?"

"No," I said, "I was a Ravenclaw,"

"Then how can you speak to me?"

"I don't know," I said, "and if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be right now," This has to be a dream. Snakes don't talk.

"Wait," the snake said, "I know you are a descendant of Potter,"

"No," the snake ignored me.

"And I am under Orders to rid of all those close to Potter," I took my wand out of my pocket.

"Stupefy!" I exclaimed. It hit the snake, but nothing happened.

"Impossible," I muttered.

"The Dark Lord has blessed me with incredible powers," the snake said, "and I am on a quest: a quest to defeat you,"

"Stay away from me," But of course it was no use. The snake slithered towards m legs. I backed away. It had me cornered.

"Tell me where Potter is," he said, "or die,"

"I don't know!" I screamed, "I don't know,' the snake opened its mouth to reveal fangs.

"Help!" I screamed, "Snake in the bathroom,"

"Tell me where Potter is,"

"I don't know,' I said, "I really don't know," The snake opened it' jaws again and bit me on the leg. I tried kicking it off but it wouldn't let go. I fell to the floor and felt it sucking out my blood. It attacked my face and then all went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On The Road Again

"Get some blood into her now!" I heard someone call. I opened my eyes.  
"W-where am I?"

"Hospital," a nurse said, "Now I'll be putting you into a deep sleep," she waved her wand and all went black again.

I woke up a long time later.

"Is anyone in here?" I asked.

"Karina!" I heard my mother's voice.

"A snake attacked me, Mum,' I said quietly. I tried sitting up but I felt that I was pulling on wires.

"They've hooked you up to a cauldron," she said, "it's supposed to administrate medication, but it looks too ghastly to be medicine,"

"A snake attacked me," I said quietly, "in the girls' bathroom,'

"How could have it gotten into the castle?" she asked, "That place is supposed to be high security,"

"That snake wasn't just any snake," I said, "It was being controlled by Voldemort,"

"What,"

"Mum, they found out where we are," I said, "they know where to find me," I sighed.

"Then we are leaving," Mum announced, "as soon as you get better, we are going to stay with Aunt Bianca in Spain,"

"That's nice," I sighed, "I just can't believe they found me. Even after all the security procedures, after drinking galleons of Polyjuice potion and changing my name they were able to track me down," I found myself getting tired.  
"Shhhh," Mum said, "go to sleep,"

In a week, my scratches were cleaned up. I felt a lot better and then they released me from the hospital. After that, it was back into the motor home for us and we just kept driving and driving.

"It's so boring," I complained. We had been driving for a week and a half and we still hadn't made it to Valencia, Spain.

"Settle down Karina," Dad called, honestly sounding pissed. I don't blame him. He had to leave his whole big successful company back in England along with our house which was nothing more then a ruin according to Amelia. I have totally wrecked my parent's lives by being a witch.

"Dad, I owe you an apology," I said, "I'm sorry that I'm causing you to run around with your head cut off to different countries. First we're all happy in France and now we're being chased to Spain,"

"It's not your fault Karina," dad said, "you're not the one who decided all this would happen,"

"Yeah, but I was the one who used magic outside of school," I said glumly.

"True, but think about if you didn't," Mum said, "You could have died,"

"True," I said, "and I guess even if we hadn't left, our house would be busted anyway," I sighed and thought of my friends back at Hogwarts, "I just hope that no one was tortured for information on my whereabouts,"

"Let's hope," Mum said. I flicked on the TV. They were showing DJ Sammy's Video for 'Heaven'. All of the sudden, my mind went back to George. We had danced to the candlelight version of this song last Christmas. It was the Christmas before everything went haywire, the Christmas before we broke up, and the moment everything felt so right. And I still hated that we left each other on a bad note. And all this made me want to hear the sound of his voice more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I Can't Stop Loving You

"Hello?" said Ginny's voice.

"Ginny?" I said.

"Oh my god!" she cried, "Karina,"

"Yeah," I said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On the road to Spain,"

"You're kidding me," she said, "they found you in France?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "I got attacked by a snake in the bathroom," I said.

"How did that happened?"

"I don't really want to explain it," I said, "but I found out that I am a parselmouth,'

"What?" she exclaimed, "You can talk to snakes?"

"Yeah," I said, "it's true,"

"You're like Harry," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Harry can talk to snakes too,"

"Ginny," I interrupted, "is George around?"

"Yeah, but do you really want to talk to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just miss him so much," I sighed, "all I want is to hear his voice,"

"Okay," Ginny said, "but what happened to you and Owen,"

"We went on one date. He kissed me, but it just didn't feel right. He didn't like it either so now we're just friends," I shrugged.

"Okay then," Ginny said.

"Can I talk to George then?"

"Hang on…I'll get him for you," Ginny placed the phone on the counter. I waited anxiously, my heart thumping.

"Who is this?" George asked.

"Um hey George," I said.

"Karina," he said shortly, "kay, what do you want?"

"I need to apologize," I said.

"Took you long enough," he snorted.

"Look, it's not funny," I said.

"Then just spit it out," George said, "rather just say it now then later,"

"I'm sorry I said all those mean things about you. You're not a stupid jerk; you're wonderful and too good for someone like me. I didn't mean anything by at and only said it because I was mad and the moment we left for France, I felt so bad and I wished I could turn back the time. But I couldn't so I tried to get over you just like Hermione told me to but it didn't work and I feel so much more lonely then ever…I miss you George," he was silent for a moment.

"I'll forgive you for being mean and everything, but right now, I don't think we can be together. I-,"

"George who are you talking to?" a voice called.

"A friend," he said shortly.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"My girlfriend," And now, hearing it from him, it seemed to pierce my heart more then ever.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Yeah…now you see why Rina? I can't go back to being with you,"

"George-,"

"Rina, I have to go,"

"Wait,"

"No seriously,"

"George, think about what you want, because," Then I heard a click.

"I love you," I whispered into the air. And then I just sat there, feeling as if I wanted to die. George Weasley had replaced me. And this time, it wasn't just something I heard from someone. It was reality, and there was nothing I could do to change it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Miserable

We finally arrived in Valencia after an eternity of misery. All I did was basically cry, even though I knew there was no use.

We stopped at Aunt Bianca's old rundown house.

"Tina!" she called to my mum.

"Hola! ¿cómo estás?;" Mum said, hugging her.

"Karina!" she said, "my you have got so big! And so beautiful!"

"Gracias," I said. Then the door to the house opened again and out came my triplet cousins.

"Maria! Danielle! Fatima!" I called. They looked so happy to see me.

"Karina!" they exclaimed, coming up to me and hugging me.

"You look wonderful!" Fatima said.

"The boys must be crazy for you!" Maria cried.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Danielle asked. I didn't answer.

"Girls, calm down!" Aunt Bianca said to them.

"Si mama," they said, becoming all giggly.

"Danielle, show Karina to her room por favor,'

"Si," she said, "come on Karina. I'll show you where you will sleep. I followed her into the house and up a flight of stairs. There was a bedroom facing the back yard. She opened the door.

"this is your room,' the room was smaller then my old one, but just as pretty. It was a canopy bed and was all white. There were some white lilies in a vase and some white furniture.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, 'gracias,"

"I will help you un pack," Danielle said.

"No, it's okay-,'

"I want to help you," Danielle said. She opened one of my trunks and started loading my clothes into a dresser.

"So how are your studies as a witch going?" she asked.

"Fine," I said, taking some socks and sticking them into a drawer.

"That's good," she sighed, "it would be wonderful to have magical powers,"

"I guess it makes life more convenient," I said.

"Karina, who is this?" she had reached the bottom of my trunk. Danielle pulled out a photo…of me and George.

"Put that down," I cried, snatching it from her.

"Who is he/' she asked. I didn't answer.

"Come on!" You can tell me!"

"ex-boyfriend," I muttered, and that just brought tears to my eyes again.

"Are you okay?"  
"Danielle, do I look okay to you?"

"Maybe not," she sat down next to me.

"Would you like to talk about him?"

"We broke up," I started, "in June of last year…he was too old for me and for some reason we couldn't find anything to say to each other,"

"Uh huh," she said.

"Yeah…and then we had a huge fight after it. I never wanted to beak up with him, but I thought that was what he wanted. Apparently, he thought I wanted to break up with him so we ended our relationship. Then we had a fight…god I am so messed up," I said.

"Did you apologize?'

'Yes, I did but when I called he was with his girlfriend. He said that he couldn't go back to being with me," I sighed, 'Danielle, I just miss him a lot,"

"Give him time, Rina," she said, "maybe he just hasn't realized just how broken he is without you,"

"His sister did tell me he was miserable…"

"Well there you go," Danielle said, "now you go to sleep. It's been a long day,"

"Buenas noches" I said.

"Buenas noches, Rina," Danielle said. And then, I slept.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Apparition Lesson

One night in April, my cell phone rang, awaking me. I looked at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Karina, its Bill,"

"Bill! What are you calling here for?"

"Harry just showed up here,'

"What?"

"Yeah…him, Ron and Hermione are all here,"

"Can I talk to them?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could get here,"

"What?"

"Here, talk to Hermione," Bill handed the phone to her.

"Karina?"

"Hey Hermione!" I said.

"Listen Karina, can you apparate here?" she asked.

"I can't," I said, "I don't have a license. You should know that!"

"Doesn't matter,' she said, "I'll tell you how. First of all, you have to imagine the place you want to go and think about nothing else,"

"Okay," I said, getting up.

"Next, spin around slowly and keep imagining,'

'Okay,"

'Try it," she said, "you have to be totally focused on getting where you want to go though," I thought about going to the bathroom. I imagined it and wished to go there. Slowly, I started spinning and I was rushing through nothingness. The next moment, I was in the downstairs washroom.

This is crazy, I thought. I can actually apparate? And on the first try too? This is absolutely insane. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my cell phone off the bed.

"Hermione, I did it,"

"That's brilliant!' She exclaimed, "Do you think you can apparate here?"

"Sure," I said, "it should work, right?'

"If you're 100% focused then yes, it will," Hermione said.

"Alright," I said, "see you there," I hung up and changed into some clothes, I ran outside wondering if I would be able to pull it off. On top of that, I had to be back by morning. I took a deep breath and concentrated very hard on where I was going. I thought of Shell Cottage and my room. I turned on the spot. Soon, I was shooting through nothingness.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

To Shell Cottage Again

I landed with a thump on my ex-bedroom floor.

"Who is there?" asked a voice. I nearly jumped from fright.

"Karina," I said, "Karina Rookworth,'

"Ah yes…"said the voice. It was dark in the room. I pulled out my wand.

"Lumos," I murmured. My wand lit up. I saw that on the bed it was Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker.

"Mr. Ollivander?' I asked. He nodded.

"I see that your wand is in fine working condition," he said, "8 and a half inches, Thestral hair and holly,"

"Yes sir," I said.

"So what brings you here at this hour?" Ollivander asked.

"Oh…I got a call from Bill telling me that Harry was here so I apparated…"

"Wait? You apparated?'  
"Yes sir,"

"You must be one clever witch," he said, "You're underage, aren't you?"

'Yes sir," Ollivander shook his head.

"You are too smart," he laughed.

"I'll head downstairs," I said to him.

"Of course," Ollivander said. I apologized for disturbing him and then headed downstairs.

"You made it!" Hermione exclaimed the moment she saw me. Ron just looked at me disgusted.

"How can you apparate the first time you try?" he asked.

"I don't know Ron," I said.

"You didn't even get splinched!" he said.

"No wait," Hermione said. She came up to me.

"She's missing a finger nail," I looked down. I hadn't even realized it.

"Splinching is normal," Hermione assured me, "but you got here in basically in one piece so it's okay,"

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"In the bathroom," she said, "ah, here he comes now!"

"Harry!" I exclaimed the second I saw him. I threw my arms around him.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"About 5 minutes ago," I replied.

"But how?"

"Apparition,' I said, "got splinched though," I showed him my fingernail.

"Nasty," he said.

"Sorry,'

"Anyway how long are you going to be here?"

"Only a few hours," I replied, "I have to be back in Spain before everyone wakes up. Mum will go nuts if she knows I apparated to another country,'

"She has every right to be," Harry said.

"Karina!" exclaimed a voice, I turned around. It was Bill.

"I'm here," I said.

"Thank god you apparated here okay," he said.

"Yeah…it was a long ride. I mean, I had to come here all the way from Spain,"

"I know…Ginny told me about your attack,"

"What attack?" Harry interrupted.

"Um, Harry," I started, "I think you and I are alike in a whole lot of ways,"

"Like how?" he asked.

"Oh Harry," I said, "I'm a parselmouth too," He gaped at me as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The snake was talking to me Harry…it was an animagus but I know that animagus can't talk in English so I had to be speaking Parseltongue,"

"What did the Snake ask you?" Harry asked.

"It asked for your whereabouts…it said it was working for Vol-,'

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why? Are you afraid or something?"

"No Karina, it's taboo! They'll be able to find you this way. People who say his name are considered not afraid of him and are at a greater threat. So anyone who says his name are automatically hunted down,"

"How do you know?'

"Dad told me," Ron said, 'and then Harry said it and we were found," he sighed, 'escaped though,"

"So why is Mr. Ollivander in one of the rooms upstairs?'

"Huh?" asked Harry, "how do you know that Ollivander is up there?'

"I apparated into his room,"

"Oh,"

"So what is he doing?" I asked.

"The death eaters captured him…they were trying to get him to make a wand or something… bit complicated really,"

"So how did you get away?" I asked.

"Through a whole lot of fighting and apparition," Hermione said.

"Well at least you're safe," I said, "what's next?" I asked. Harry looked around. Bill and Fleur had left the room.

"Our next move," he said quietly, "is to break into Gringotts,"

"What?" I asked, alarmed, "why?"

"We think Bellatrix Lestrange has a Horcrux in her vault,"

"And how do you plan to break into it?" I asked, "That place is high security! There is no way that you'll be able to get into there!"

"Yeah, well have you thought about Polyjuice Potion, Karina?"

"True, but they ask for identification, don't they?" I said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "which is why I nicked Bellatrix's wand," she pulled out a wand that I recognized very well from her pocket.

"I don't like it though," Hermione said, "it makes me feel as if I'm carrying a piece of her with me too,"

"Yeah…just thinking that it's the wand that tortured Neville's parents gives me shudders," Ron muttered.

"So what are you looking for in there?" I asked.

"The horcrux, duh," Ron said.

"I meant, what does the Horcrux look like?" I retorted at him.

"It's a cup," Harry said, "it should have the Hufflepuff badger on it," I nodded.

"Well, good luck finding it," I said. We talked a few more minutes and then I apparated back to Spain…unfortunately Splinching myself once more. This time, it was part of an eyebrow that went missing somewhere. But it was worth it. At least Harry was safe and they were finding everything they needed. I just hope they find it al before it's too late.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Imperio

April turned into May and I had no word from Harry or any of the others. I was wondering desperately if they had even succeeded getting into the Lestrange's vault. There were dragons in there for god sakes! And try fighting a dragon…it's impossible with all the fire it breathes. Ginny knew nothing so finding out anything was hopeless. Thankfully though, I was back in Spain by 3:00 in the morning so no one had noticed I was gone. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to them.

On May 16th, I was in my bedroom watching the telly when all of the sudden I heard my trunk vibrating. I knew what it was…it was Hermione's enchanted coin that she had made for the DA 2 years ago. It had been going off all year saying things like, "Vandalizing Snape's office 2:00 am," or "Placing stink bombs in the Carrows offices, 5:00 am," I'm guessing it's the DA's (or what's left of it rather) way of rebelling against how horrible Hogwarts has become lately. I went over to my trunk and picked the coin up. This time though, it said, "Attention all members of the DA! Come to the room of requirement now! Urgent! Apparate into the Hog's Head now!"

I stared at the coin. Now? But why? I had to find out what was going on. And I decided I was going.

"Danielle!" I called down the stairs.

"Si Karina?' she asked.

"Can you come up here for a moment?"

"Si," She appeared up the stairs moments later. I pulled her into my room and locked the door.

"Danielle, I have received word from Hogwarts and they need me there right now,"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

"I'm going," I said.

"But how?" Danielle asked.

"Apparition," I said, "I'm going to get there, now,"

"And what do you want me to do?" Danielle asked.

"I'm going to put everyone under an imperious curse," I said slowly, "And they're going to forget about me for 24 hours. You make sure they don't see anything that may cause them to remember me, got it?"

"But Karina, you can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"Dani, listen, I have to!"

"Do you even know what day it is?"

"May 16th," And then I remembered. It was my birthday and Danielle, Maria and Fatima's too.

"See?" Dani cried, "I don't want you getting killed on your birthday!"

"I'm not going to fight," I muttered.  
"Yes you are!" she said, "your mother told me about all the times with the death eaters. She said to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid!" This wasn't going to work. I pulled out my wand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "You can't curse me! I won't let-"

"Imperio," I muttered. I felt so weird then. I felt as if I could do anything, as if I was invincible.

"Go to sleep for 24 hours," I said. Dani nodded then obediently went to her room and flopped onto the bed.

I snuck downstairs. Fatima and Marie were watching the telly.

"Imperio," I said and I ordered them to sleep. They did. I did the same to my mom, my dad, my aunt and uncle. I felt so bad though: I have never used an unforgivable curse on anyone and now that I am it just feels so wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, I though once I got outside. I put some muggle repelling charms on the house and then imagined the Hog's Head and spun. I disappeared with a loud crack.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Reunion

"Karina!" called two familiar voices. I spun around.

"Allegra! Michael!" I exclaimed. I ran up to the both of them.

"You're alright!" Allegra exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"I am," I said, hugging her back.

"Ow!" Allegra moaned. She stumbled away from me, to Michaels arms.

"You're hurt!" I realized.

"It's nothing," Allegra said quickly.

"No it isn't," I said, "show me what happened,"

"It's okay Ka-,'

"They cursed her," Michael cut her off.

"What?" I asked.  
"Mike," she said, "it's not that bad-,"

"They cursed her;" he said again, "this place has become horrible,"

"Explain,"

"Here, let's go inside first,"

I followed them into the empty Hog's Head. To my surprise, they didn't stop there; they kept walking past the barman and into the back room. Michael opened the door and headed inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see," And that's when I saw it. We were in the room of requirement. The room had cots and hammocks hanging from all ends of the place. The banners of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor adorned the walls near the towering book cases.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked.

"Lucky guess," Michael said.

"When did you start hiding here?"

"It's been about 2 weeks now," Allegra said. Then she turned away from me.

"HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHO'S HERE?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

"IT'S KARINA!" she announced. And all of the sudden I was submerged in a crowd of people.

"Thank god you're alright!" a battered-looking Cheryl cried attacking me.

"There have been rumors going around that you were dead!" Zetta exclaimed joining into the group hug.

"Don't worry guys," I said, "I'm okay!"

"We heard about the snake attack," Cheryl said, "Ginny told us that you were on the run after that,"

"Yep," I replied, "to Spain," I looked around at the familiar faces. I saw Katerina and Giovanna at the back of the group swarming around me.

"Excuse me," I said to Cheryl and Zetta. I went over to them.

"I've missed you so much!" Katerina hugged me.

"You too," I said. Giovanna was next, saying basically the same thing.

"So can someone tell me what has been going on at the school?"

"It's a long story," Giovanna said.

"Let's sit down," Katerina suggested. We went over to the fire where there were huge arm chairs. I sank down into one of them.

"As you know," Katerina started, "Snape is headmaster,"

"Right," I sighed, "and a death eater,"

"So he basically has complete authority over the school,"

"Okay,"

"He started employing death eaters to teach here," Giovanna sighed, "oh Karina, it's horrible,"

"What did they do?"

"Well first of all, Muggle Studies became a mandatory course. All it is now is basically rambling on and on about how muggles are dirty, self centered creatures and that they should all be destroyed,"

"That's a load of bullshit," I muttered.

"And then they go into muggle borns," Katerina continued, "calling them 'mudblood' and saying that they have no right whatsoever to posses a wand,"

"Rubbish,"

"Also, defense against the dark arts has simply become the dark arts,"

"How,"

"They have the 7th years practicing the Crussiatus curse on younger students who get in trouble,"

"Why doesn't McGonagall do anything?"

"It's all fear Karina," Giovanna said.

"So how bad are the Carrows?" I asked, "will they really-,"

"Let's just say they make Umbridge look tame,"

"That bad?"

Katerina nodded.

"You know Michael?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, they tortured him after he unchained a first year from the dungeons…the kid made it out safe from what I heard,"

"So what do the teachers do?'

"They never refer you to the Carrows," Giovanna said, "if they can avoid it,"

I couldn't believe what this place had become. Hogwarts had been my home for two years. Now it was nothing but a prison. I shook my head, not wanting to believe it but it was true. I just hoped that this war wouldn't go on forever.

"So now what are we going to do here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I think Neville's bulletin on the coins was to the let the remaining DA members here know about where to hide," She shrugged.

"So we just stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Katerina said, "I guess so,"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Lost Diadem

I had absolutely no idea what to do. Either I stay here in England or apparate back and re-do the Imperious curse. My parents would be worried sick. I had left no note, no nothing. They were under the imperious curse to sleep for 24 hours. Unless Dani tells them everything, they are going to go nuts. So much for my 14th birthday, I thought.

"Karina," said a voice. I looked up. It was Katerina.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "My parents don't know where I am so I'm worried about what they're going to think,"

"How did you get here?"

"Apparition," I answered. She stared at me.

"Where did you learn to that?"

"Her-," I got cut off by the sound of someone yelling. It was Neville.

"HARRY'S HERE!" he cried. I stood up and rushed towards the door.

"Let me through," I said, pushing Lavender Brown out of the way. Finally, I made it to the front of the crowd.

"Harry!" I said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I got a call from the DA…"

"Karina get out of here," Harry said, "you can't do anything. You'll just get hurt,"

"Why are you treating me like a little kid? I am only 4 years younger then you Harry. And guess what? Today's my 14th birthday in case you have forgotten,"

"Happy Birthday then," he said, "but honestly, get your ass back to Spain now! You could get hurt! What if you get killed?"

"I haven't been killed the last 3 times,"

"Well who's to say it won't happen now?" he asked. I shut up.

"Karina, the death eaters are going to know we're here any minute. You should get out of here,"

"I thought Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about making a difference," I said, "and we need to make a difference for the wizarding world. I can't just stand here wondering whether or not you're alive or dead,"

"Harry, maybe she can do something," Ron said.

"What?" I asked him.

"She can help evacuate all the younger kids,"

"I'll do it," I said firmly. Harry hesitated.

"Fine," he said, "but you better not go near anyone fighting, do you hear me?"

"I promise Harry. I swear I-," I got cut off by the door opening up again. Everyone turned around. The whole Order of the Phoenix arrived along with Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well," Neville said, "I told them I'd tell them if you showed up,"

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" Seamus asked. Katerina shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"Plan?" replied Harry, "I-,"

"Well we want to help," Seamus said, ignoring Katerina's warnings not to push it, "we didn't all come here for nothing,"

"Hermione, Ron and I need to do this alone," Harry said.

"But why?"

"I-," Harry stammered. He didn't say anything else.

"They can help," I heard Ron mutter only loud enough for Harry, Ron, Hermione and I to hear, "we don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux,"

"But Ron-,"

"Think Harry," Hermione said, "With more people, we have a better shot of finding it,"

"Alright," Harry said.

"Everyone!" he called. The room fell silent.

"We're looking for an object. It's an object with significance to Hogwarts and it belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Can you think of anything it might be?"

"It could be Ravenclaw's lost diadem," Luna Lovegood said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Her lost diadem," Luna repeated, "I told you about it Harry…Daddy's trying to re-create it," Why hadn't I thought of that last year? There it was sitting right under my nose and I didn't have the brain to guess it was that.

"It's been missing for centuries," she said, "Professor Flitwick said it vanished with Ravenclaw herself,"

"What is a diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's kind of a crown," Terry Boot said, "Ravenclaw's was supposed to bestow wisdom upon the wearer,"

"And no one has ever seen anything that looks like it?" We Ravenclaw's shook our heads.

"Brilliant," Harry said sarcastically.

"There's a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in our common room Harry," I said, "the statue's wearing the diadem so if you go up there you can see what it's supposed to look like,"

"I can take you up there," Cho Chang said.

"No," Ginny said sharply, glaring at her, "Karina, you can take him,"

"Sure," I said.

"We'll be back," Harry said and he followed me out of the room of requirement. He put his invisibility cloak on over the both of us and we crept through the darkness in silence.

We reached the familiar talking painting.

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?' the painting asked.

"Neither. A circle has no beginning and no end,"

"A good answer," It said and swung open.

"What happens if you get the question wrong?" Harry asked.

"Then you have to wait until someone with the right answer comes," I took the cloak off me.

"There it is," I said pointing to the tiara on the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. "That's it," Harry nodded.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," said a drawling voice. We turned around. It was a woman with an evil looking grin on her face.

"Alecto Carrow," he muttered.

"What brings you here?"

"Shut up,"

"Touchy…say how would you like to see dear Sirius again? I can make it happen in a second,"

"Not a chance,"

"Stupefy," she sent a jet of light at Harry he dodged it.  
"Aw poor Potty," she said, "you'll regret it…how can you turn down an offer like this? You miss Black don't you?'

'Stupefy!" Harry said. The loud bang seemed to wake up everyone and soon a ton of first years had come to join as spectators.

"I think she's dead," one kid called when Alecto stopped moving. Harry pulled me under the invisibility cloak with him just as the door began to be pounded on like hell.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

The Death Eater's Daughter

The Ravenclaw's whispered terrified to themselves when suddenly Amycus, Alecto's brother started banging on the door like an idiot to get in. I thought it would just be easy if he answered the question but no…he had no brain whatsoever.

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out behind the door.

"Trying to get through this damned door!" Amycus cried.

"But isn't your sister in there?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She ain't answering you old besom!" he cried, "You open it! Now!"

"Certainly if you wish it," said Professor McGonagall with awful coldness.

"Where do vanished objects go?" The painting asked again.

"Into non-being which is to say everything," Professor McGonagall said.

"Nicely phrased,"

"What have they done?" Amycus screamed at the sight of his sister, "ungrateful little brutes! I'll cruciate them till they tell me who did it!"

"She's only stunned," Professor McGonagall said, "she'll be fine,"

"No she won't!" Amycus shouted, "not after the Dark Lord gets a hold of her! She's sent for him already! I felt the mark burn and he thinks we got Potter!"

"Got Potter?" McGonagall echoed.

"He told us Potter might try to get inside Ravenclaw tower and to send for him if we caught him,"

"Why would Potter want to get inside Ravenclaw tower?" she asked, "Potter belongs in my house!"

"We was told he might come here tonight!" Amycus yelled, 'I dunno why, do I?"

"We can push it off on the kids," said Amycus, "yeah that's what we'll do, We'll say Alecto got ambushed by the kids. And we'll say they forced her to press her mark and that's why he got a false alarm…he can punish them Couple kids more or less, what's the difference?"

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice. A difference which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear to you. You are not going to pass of your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts,"

"It's not a case of what you'll permit Minerva McGonagall. Your times over. It's what in charge here now and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price," And with that he spat in her face. I felt Harry pull to cloak off us and the next thing I knew he was hearing Harry scream Crucio at the death eater.

"Harry," I whimpered as Amycus writhed in the air in pain. Never had I seen Harry use it. Never had I thought Harry had the nerve to do it. But yet, here I was watching my cousin using the very spell that I had suffered.

"I see what Bellatrix meant," Harry said, "you had to mean it,"

"Potter! Professor McGonagall cried, "you're here! How-? What-? Potter that was foolish!"

"He spat at you," said Harry.

"Potter, I- that was very-very- gallant of you- but don't you realize?"

"Yeah I do," Harry said, "Professor, Voldemort's on the way."

"You must flee," she said. "I want you to get out of here,"

"No," Harry said.

"Potter, don't be stubborn. You need to save yourself!"

"Professor, I need your help," Harry said, "I need you to help me get all of the students out of the school. We need to search the school,"

"For what?" she asked.

"Something that will defeat Voldemort," he said, "and we haven't got much time,"

"But what is it?" she asked.  
"Dumbledore only wished for me, Ron, Hermione and Karina to know," Harry said, "just get everyone out of here," McGonagall decided not to protest any longer.

"Alright," she said, "Ravenclaw's follow me to the great hall!" the whole house came out of their dormitories.

"What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. I looked behind me and it was Anna, scowling at me.

"Saving your ass, that's what," I said, "now keep moving everyone!"

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"Well guess what. Voldemort is attacking and you should be grateful that you can get out of here safely,"

"The Dark Lord won't harm me," she said, "Daddy's a death eater," The words struck me cold as ice. No wonder she hated me! No wonder she called me a mudblood! No wonder she wanted George! She was just going to use him to get to Harry and then sell him to Voldemort.

"Listen you bitch," I said, "I am making sure out of the goodness of my heart that you are safe from anything. I am making sure that you don't get killed! You better be grateful in the end," I followed McGonagall to the front of the great hall along with Harry. All the other students, aside from the DA were seated there.

"He who must not be named might arrive at the school tonight," Professor McGonagall said. Gasps filled the great hall.

"So we have decided to take all the security measures possible to ensure your safety. Your heads of houses will lead you into Hogsmeade where you will board the Hogwarts express and flee,"

"What about our owls?" a girl from the Ravenclaw table called.

"And our things?" another called,

"There will be no time to collect possessions," Professor McGonagall said, "no-," She was cut off by a voice echoing through the air.

"Hand over Potter or else! You have one hour," It faded.

"There he is!" called a girl. The hall turned to look at her. She was Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

"Well don't just stand there!" she called when no one did anything, "get him!"

"Thank you very much, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said shortly, now if you will please follow Professor Slughorn from the hall, I will be delighted," Pansy scowled and stomped off after Slughorn. I ran to the front of the line to show him where to go. I led everyone to the room of requirement.

"Stand back everyone," I called to the DA, "people coming through!" I showed everyone to the passage way and each of the students followed it to the Hog's Head.

"What the-?" the barman exclaimed as everyone filed in.

"We need to get everyone to the station," I told him, "there will be a lot more people in here for the next little while,"

"Little while?" he echoed, "my pub is not going to be used as a boarding zone!" But he was drowned out by the kids entering the pub and jabbering along. I led them to the train station where the red Hogwarts Express sat gleaming.

"Get everyone onto the train," I ordered Slughorn, "and then as fast as possible, leave,"

"But what about you?" Slughorn asked.

"I'll apparate myself back," I called over my shoulder. I ran back to the room of requirement. Harry was back.

"What's happening?" Seamus asked.

"The death eaters will be swarming the school in minutes," Harry started, "and then, we fight,"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Feelings Show

"Anyone over the age of 17 may stay and fight," Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "everyone else, go," Most of the DA booed.

"That's not fair!" Katerina screeched.

"Kat," Seamus said, "go. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"But Seamus…"

"You heard me," he said, "I'll be okay. You go,"

"No," she said.

"Katerina, I love you," Seamus said, "and I don't want you to get hurt," He kissed her on the lips.

"Go," he said, "I'll see you when this is all over,"

"What if -," she could barely utter the words.

"If I die," Seamus started, "then I want you to find someone else. I don't want you to be alone, grieving over me forever. You are absolutely beautiful, smart, loyal and frankly, you deserve better, and I deserve a hell of a lot less"

Katerina burst into tears, "Seamus," she wrapped him up in her arms.

"I can't bear losing you,"

"Please," Seamus was on the verge of tears, "just promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never change, you'll find happiness no matter how it ends,"

She nodded, blinking back the tears. "I promise, Seamus," and she followed Giovanna through the tunnel.

"Hank," Cheryl said, pressing herself against her boyfriend's chest.

"I know," he said, "but I have to do this. I want him dead as much as you do,"

"Please, be safe," she warned.

"But don't worry Cher, I'll be fine," he gave her a good-natured smile.

"Good luck," Cheryl said, "and be careful," Hank kissed her goodbye.

"Be strong," he said.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, "I was an idiot! I was a pompous prat! I was a-a-"

"Ministry loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron?" Fred said.  
"Yes I was!"

"Finally you admit it," Fred cried.

"You were," I added going up to him.

"Yeah, just rub it in Karina, way to make me feel better," Percy muttered to me. Mrs. Weasley suddenly came running to hug Percy.

"How's Flora?" I asked Fred, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, "she's a witch!"

"Oh my god really?" I asked, "how?"

"Well the other day she was going down the stairs and then fell and instead of falling she sort of floated down,"

"Well that's awesome," I said, happy for some good news for once.

I glanced at George who didn't give me as much as a glance since they arrived. I walked over to him.

"George," I said.

"Oh, hi Karina," he said, surprised that I was talking to him. We were silent for a second.

"I love you," I whispered. He stared at me.

"No matter how hard I try," I said, "I can't stop loving you,"

"Karina," he said, "I-,"

"It's time," said Neville, cutting us off.

"You should go," George said.

"No," I said, "I'm not leaving,"

And that's when the battle started.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Chamber of Secrets

"Stupefy!" the curse missed me by inches as I ran past all the battles that were going on.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hermione screamed at me the moment we met in the corridor.

"Um,"

"You were supposed to leave!" she yelled.

"Stop," I said, "how would you like to sit on your bed in Spain not knowing whether or not your loved ones are alive or dead?"

"I wouldn't," she admitted.

"That's why I'm here!" I yelled at her.

"But you were supposed to stay in the room of requirement!"

"I'm not a kid anymore!" I yelled. Hermione gave up.  
"Okay," she calmed down, "Come on! Ron and I need your help!"

"What?" She grabbed my hand. Ron was over on the stairs.

"Bout time you found her," he muttered to Hermione.

"What are we doing?"

"I'll explain in a minute," she tugged me along to the 2nd floor into a bathroom. I recognized which one though: It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I had never gone into that bathroom because she was always having her fits.

"What are we doing in the bathroom?" I asked Hermione, "everyone out there is fighting and we don't have time for games!"

"This isn't a game," Ron said, "We need you to open the chamber of secrets,"

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," Ron said, "Chamber of Secrets,"

"Why do I need to open it?" I asked, "You're capable of doing it yourself!"

"No he's not, Karina," Hermione said, "You need to open it because you are a parselmouth,"

"How?"

"I dunno," Ron said, "tell it to open."

"But I don't know how to say open in snake!"

"Well then try!" Ron barked at me. I closed my eyes and thought. Open. Open. What could it be? Then it all seemed to come.

"Hesha sa hese," And then the sinks started expanding away from each other and folding down into the ground. There became a hole in the center of the ground.

"Wow," I said. Ron went over to the hole.

"Well, then let's go," he said. And then, he jumped.

"I am not going," I said to Hermione.  
"You have to," she said, "We may need your help again,"

"But what if I don't want to?" I asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Karina, if you're scared don't be. All we're going to do is some basilisk fangs to destroy some horcruxes. Then we're getting out, got that?"

"Okay fine," I said.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Ron yelled back up to us.

"Yes," Hermione said. She jumped down the hole.

"Come on Karina!" she called after hitting the bottom.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and plunged down into darkness.

"Ugh," I moaned. I sat up.

"Aah!" I screamed, looking at the floor. It was covered in what looked like bones.

"Shut up," Ron muttered. I stood up shakily.

"Come on," Ron said to Hermione and I. We followed him through the dark chamber.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him.

"Here," he said, stopping at a door adorned with snake ornaments.

"Open it," he told me. I nodded.

"Sighya ha si he," I said. And it opened.

"You are marvelous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not as if I'm proud of this in any way," I followed Ron into the chamber. The place had this eerie glow to it and there was water everywhere. At the end of the room there was a corpse…a huge one for that matter.

"Is that the Basilisk that Harry killed?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes," she replied, "come on," I followed Hermione to the head of the basilisk. Inside the skeleton, the teeth were still in tact.

"Take some of the teeth," she said to me. She took her wand and blasted a fang off it. She picked it up and put it in a pile with some others.

We worked for a while, and then we decided to leave.

"Okay, question is, how do we get out of here?" I asked. Ron looked at Hermione helplessly.

"Hermione," he said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I have a plan," She muttered a spell and a huge rope came out in front of her. She threw it up the hole and it fastened itself onto something.

"Okay, so now we climb," she said.

"Climb?" Ron echoed, "god, I should have thought about a broomstick,"

"Well come on," Hermione said, grabbing the rope and started climbing up. I followed her with Ron after me.

"Ugh," moaned Ron, "When does this tunnel end?"  
"Shut up Ron," Hermione said, "you should be grateful I actually thought of something to get us out of here,"

"But Hermione, by the time we get up…," I trailed off.

"Wait," Ron exclaimed, "I thought of something,"

"What?" Hermione called back.

"Ascendio!" Ron zoomed passed me right to the top. Hermione was bewildered. Surprised that Ron had actually done something clever for once.

"Well come on!" Ron called.

"Close the chamber," Hermione said once we were back up.

"Se sai hi she," And it closed.

"Thanks Ron," she said.

"No problem really," he shrugged.

"Come on guys!" I exclaimed, "we need to get these back to Harry!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The Battle For Hogwarts

We ran back to where everyone was fighting. Harry was running past us.

"Harry!" called Hermione.

"Where were you guys?' he asked, breathlessly, "I was looking all over for you,"

"Chamber of Secrets," Ron said.  
"What?"  
"Chamber of Secrets," Ron repeated.

'But how did you get in?" Harry asked me, perplexed.

"Karina figured it out," Ron said, "she was brilliant,"

"How did you manage to get out?" Harry asked, "Last time Fawkes had to save us,"

"Ron got us out," Hermione explained, "Inscendio….I can't believe I never thought of it,"

"Hermione," Ron said, "it wasn't that hard,"

"It wasn't, but I never thought of it!"

"Karina could have done the same thing!" Ron argued.

"Yeah, but I probably wouldn't have thought of it," I said, "and we would have been still stuck in there, clambering up that rope,"

"She's right. You were brilliant, Ron"

"Well I guess," he said modestly and all of the sudden Hermione slammed her slips to Ron's in a kiss. Harry and I stared at them. Took them long enough, I thought.

"Can this wait?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione broke apart.

"Sorry Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Anyway, we brought some fangs," Hermione said, "give me the Horcrux," Harry handed over a little cup with the Hufflepuff badger on it and Hermione stabbed it.

"What's left?" I asked.

"The snake, Nagini," Harry said.

"What about the diadem?"

"Got it," Harry said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"First we get rid of the snake," Harry said, "and then we figure out what the next step is,"

"Okay,"  
"Karina, get to the room of requirement," Harry ordered, "I do not need you getting hurt,"  
"But Harry,"

"You promised me," And with that he, Ron and Hermione ran off in the opposite direction.

"Why does he always treat me like a child?" I wondered to myself. All of the sudden, I was flying through the air.

"Well if it isn't the ungrateful little mudblood," I spun around. Bellatrix Lestrange had me cornered.

"Why you,"  
"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix called. The jet of light missed me.

"Stupefy!" I called. She blocked it.  
"You think you're so good, don't you?" Bellatrix spat, "well today, you are going to die,"

"I don't think so," I said back to her, "Expelliarmus!" Unfortunately, the wand didn't go far. She got it within 5 seconds and was firing off at me.

"Avada Kadavra!" she cried. I felt my body slammed to the floor. I opened my eyes.

"You stupid girl!" said a familiar voice. I looked up. George was lying on top of me.

"Sorry,"

"You were an inch from death just now!" he yelled at me. I lay there, flabbergasted, not knowing what to say to him.

"Thank you," I finally said, "thanks for saving me,"  
"You definitely owe me one!" George cried, "How can you be so stupid?"

"George,"

"You are going straight home, do you hear me? If I don't see you apparate out of here, then I'll apparate you myself, alright?" Oh god…he's furious with me.

"George, I-,'  
"Karina, we'll talk later," he said, "now just get out of here!"

"Okay," I said, and I ran in the other direction, confused as hell what had just gone on. I looked back to see him staring after me and wondered, why can't things just be how they used to be?

"Get going," he mouthed. I continued to run towards the room of requirement, only to be submerged by a pack of death eaters.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Someone Dies, Someone Lives

"Reducto!" I called at the nearest death eater in my way. He dodged it.

"Stupefy!" he called. I ducked.

"Sectumsempra!" I called. Boy this spell was sure coming in handy.

"You're that mudblood Anna was talking about!" he said. Anna? This must be…

"You're her father?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I hate you as much as she does! Avada Kadavra!" I was thrust out of the way.

"Good day minister!" said a voice. I looked up…was that Percy Weasley who just saved me? It all connected suddenly. Then that means her father is…Pius Thicknesse! And Anna's last name…why hadn't I seen it sooner? Why didn't I realize that that was her father?

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" I couldn't help but laugh at Percy's comment. It was the first time I had ever seen him happy or joking. The last encounter with him before today was Christmas of last year when Fred, George, Ginny and Ellie had completely covered him in mashed parsnips. It was quite amusing to watch really.

"You are joking Perce!" Fred called, "you have got to be joking! I thought you were a stuck up bastard!"

"I was!" Percy said, "and I'm not proud of it!"

"You bloody better not be!"

"I know,"

"I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" he broke off.

The air exploded and I felt myself flying through the air. I screamed and looked around. Percy and Fred and Ron and Hermione were all flying with me. Then suddenly my back banged against the abandoned corridor wall and I could feel blood trickling from my body. I heard a terrible scream that no curse could ever cause. I forced myself up and ran over to Percy and Ron who were gathered next to Fred. I looked down at them and noticed Fred wasn't moving. Oh my god. What the hell is going on?

"No," I cried, "No Fred, no!"

"Fred! Wake up!" Percy yelled. Fred didn't move. He just lay there, the ghost of his last laugh etched onto his face.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Getting Even

"You are the worst father anyone could possibly have!" I yelled at Pius Thicknesse.

"My daughter is proud to have a father serving the Dark Lord,"

"Proud? Well she won't be so proud of you for this!" I screamed gesturing to Ron and Percy who were bent over Fred sobbing.

"Did you ever know that your daughter loved Fred Weasley?" I didn't know what I was saying anymore. One minute I'm thinking Anna wanted Fred for Voldemort and the next moment I'm saying she loved him…I didn't know…maybe she really did…? Who knows? I continued on anyway.

"Shut your mouth stupid girl," Thicknesse yelled at me.

"Expelliarmus!" his wand flew out of his hand. I grabbed it and snapped it.

"You're completely helpless now," I yelled while hot tears streamed down my cheeks, "do you have any idea about what you have done? You have broken your own daughter's heart, not to mention, mine, his family's, his girlfriend's and his child's! You are the worst person I have ever met," Thickness stared at me and just cackled.

"My daughter knows better then to hang around riff raff like that. She had her heart set on serving the dark lord as faithfully as she could when she got older. She was put in Ravenclaw house because she is a bright and clever girl and knows exactly what she wants,"

"Well you're wrong!" I cried, "Did you know that Anna and I used to be friends? Did she ever tell you about our first year! She started hating me because I was dating Fred's twin brother!"

"Anna is faithful to me, and only me," he said, "and as her father don't say I don't know her,"

"You don't," He struggled to get out from my grasp but I had him firm.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," I breathed and then, I kicked him in the balls.

Pius Thickness crouched down in great pain. I pointed my wand up at the portraits.

"Reducto," I said clearly and they started crashing down on us. I ran as fast as I could away and crashed right into Ron's back. People were running to the other side of the hall.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I killed him Ron," I said, "I killed Pius Thicknesse," And then I burst into tears. Ron put his arm around me.

"It's alright," he muttered, "it's alright,"

"Ron," I muttered, "I feel so guilty,"

"Come on," He said standing up, "let's move Fred's-," Ron was drowned out by his own tears. I nodded and together, Ron, Percy, and I moved the body to a room that already had about 20 others who were dead in there. I dropped the body and quickly ran out.

Tears were streaming down my face. Fred was gone. George's brother and best friend. Did he even know? Dear God, I didn't want to be the one to tell him. Or tell Amelia for that matter…I couldn't even begin to imagine how bad it would be. Nevertheless, there would never be another Fred and George, and as for George…he was all alone and I felt so bad for about it…for everything. The only thing I could do was avenge Fred's death by killing Thicknesse, but I knew it wasn't enough. Nothing could ever bring him back.

All of the sudden the fighting stopped. Hagrid walked into the hall carrying Harry, who was laying in his arms, unmoving.

"He's dead!" Hagrid bawled. I pushed my way past everyone.

"Harry!" I screamed. No, I thought. He can't be dead! Harry can't be dead. New tears streamed down my face. It was over. The world was over, yet nothing stopped. My cousin, my one close cousin that I had, was dead.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Resurrection

Lord Voldemort appeared. He took a step towards Harry and cackled.

"SILENCE!" he cried, "it's over! Set him down Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs," Hagrid lowered Harry down onto the ground. I pushed my way over to him and knelt down next to his body. He lay there, still and unmoving.

"You see?" Voldemort cried, "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing ever but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!' Ron yelled.

"He never relied on anyone!" I screamed, "Harry was always independent,"

"Is that so Karina Rookworth?" Voldemort turned his gaze towards me, "How would you like to join your dear cousin ?"

"Don't dream of it, Tom Riddle," I said. I knew that calling him that would piss him right off.

"Crucio," Voldemort yelled and searing pain shot through me. After about 5 minutes it stopped. I breathed heavily and suddenly I felt someone beside me.

"Don't hurt her again," came George's voice.

"Stay out of my way," and there was a flash of green light. I pushed George out of the way jumped after him. We just missed death by inches.

Shaking, I stood up and backed into the crowd with George.

"Thank you," George mumbled.

"I owed you one anyway," I muttered. Emotion washed over me. I couldn't believe what had happened. Fred, now Harry….the tears fell.

I felt the George's arm suddenly wrap around me, a gesture I hadn't expected out of him. I gazed up into his eyes, and they said it all. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, I'm a liar, I wish things wouldn't have been the way they ended up…just one look told me everything. And I knew he meant it, everything. I squeezed his hand, and somehow, we both knew that everything would be okay. That we had each other, and I gave him a small smile, in understanding that he was there for me, as I was for him and that we would always be this close. Nothing would break us apart, ever again.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry's dead body.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said, "killed while trying to save himself," The next thing I knew was that Neville was charging at Voldemort. He didn't get far though; Voldemort just stupefied Neville and he landed in a heap.

"And who is this?" he said mockingly, "who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to people who continue to fight when the battle is over?"

"It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange came out.

"Ah yes," he said, "but you are pure blood Neville, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Neville barked at him.  
"We could use more wizards like you," Voldemort said, "You would make a very valuable death eater,"

"I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted. The rest of us DA members gave a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Very well," Voldemort said, "be it," Voldemort drew his wand and seconds later the sorting hat appeared

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts. The shield colors and emblem of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin will suffice for everyone, won't they Neville Longbottom?" He slipped the hat on Neville's head.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to those who are foolish enough to oppose me," And with that the sorting hat burst into flames upon Neville's head. He couldn't do anything because he was bound to the spot. Suddenly there was a crash at that moment. Grawp (Hagrid's half brother) entered the hall screaming loudly for Hagrid. All went crazy and everyone around me was moving. Suddenly I noticed Harry's body was gone and Neville was no longer burning. He was running towards Voldemort's snake with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and sliced its head off. That must have been it. The final Horcrux. I could hear Voldemort scream loudly. But that didn't explain Harry's absence. Where was he? He was supposed to be dead….but where was the body?

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, "Where's Harry?"  
"I don't know!" I yelled back. Curses were going off everywhere and the fight was on again. I spotted George and Lee dueling Yaxley and went to join them.

"Stupefy!" I cried. He blocked it.

"Okay this is obviously not gonna work," I said.

"I say, we charge," Lee cried. We slammed Yaxley to the floor and I grabbed his wand and snapped it.

"Wand breaker," muttered Lee. I could see his joke in it though. I was basically snapping everyone's wands tonight.

"Crucio!" I cried and Yaxley withered in pain on the ground.

"Holy crap," Lee said. I stared at me as if I was crazy.

"You probably didn't think I had the nerve to do it eh?' I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Imperio!" I cried. In my head I ordered him to go jump off one of the staircases.

"What's he doing?" George asked.

"Suiciding himself," I said. All of the sudden there were cries echoing around the great hall.

"Harry!" they cried, "he's alive!"

"What?" I spun around a sure enough there was Harry producing a shield charm between him and Voldemort.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The Elder Wand

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said, "It's got to be like this, it's got to be me," Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he sneered, "who are you going to use as a shield today?"

"No one," Harry said simply, There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Today one of us is going to leave for good,"

"One of us?" Voldemort asked, "you think it will be you do you, the boy who lived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling strings?"

"Accident was it then that my mother died to save me?" asked Harry, "accident when I decided to fight in the grave yard? Accident that I didn't defend myself tonight and still survived and return to fight you again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort.

"You wont be killing anyone else tonight," Harry said, "you wont be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people,"

"But you did not!"

"I meant to, and that's what did it," Harry said firmly, "I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed that none of your spells are binding on them? You can't touch them. You don't learn from you mistakes, do you?"

"You dare?' Voldemort asked.

"Yes I dare," Harry said, "I know things you don't. I know lots of important things that you don't. Wanna here some before you make a big mistake?"  
"Is it love again?" Voldemort asked, "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love? Well it seems that right now no one loves you enough to stop you from dying and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now?"

"Just one thing," Harry said.

"What?" Voldemort asked, "if it's not love then you must believe you have magic I do not or else a weapon more powerful then mine?"

"I believe both,"

"More then I lord Voldemort that has done magic even Dumbledore can't do?"

"Oh he could do it," Harry said, "but he knew enough not to do what you have done,"

"He was weak!" screamed Voldemort.

"No he was better then you,"

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore,"

"You thought you did," Harry said, "But you were wrong," Harry now had me stumped. I didn't understand anything really. How could Voldemort not bring it about?

"Yes Dumbledore's dead," Harry said, 'but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, arranged it with the man you thought was your servant. Severus Snape was never yours. Snape was Dumbledore's from the moment you decided to hunt down my mother. And you never realized it. You never saw Snape cast a Patrounous have you? Snape's was a doe. Like my mothers because he loved her for all his life. You should have realized,"

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort said, "and afterwards he said that there were more worthy women out there,"

"Of course he told you that," Harry continued, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her. Dumbledore was already dying when he finished him,"

"It matters not!" Voldemort cried, "it doesn't matter at all. Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand. But I got there ahead of you and got it before you could lay a finger on it. I understood the truth before you caught up," This was getting so confusing. Harry never told me anything about the wand or what they were really doing. So much for being in on the plan.

"Dumbledore's last plan went wrong!" Voldemort cried.

'Yes it did," Harry said calmly, "you're right. But before you try and kill me you better think and try for some remorse,'

"What is this?' Voldemort spat at Harry as they circled each other like 2 angry wolves waiting for the kill.

"It's your last chance," Harry said, "because Dumbledore's plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you. The wand isn't working properly for you because you killed the wrong person," Harry went on explaining how Snape never beat Dumbledore and how the true master of the elder wand was Draco Malfoy but he got overpowered by Harry so technically Harry was the new master of the wand. It made no sense. And that's when they started Dueling.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort cried.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called. The spells collided and I could see the elder wand go spinning through the air and the flash of green light rebound back to Voldemort. He was dead and the war was over.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Making Up

The house tables resumed themselves. No one was sitting according to house. Parents and students and house elves alike were all assembled. Overall, the mood had lifted. Voldemort was gone; we were no longer in danger, but yet as much as I wanted to be happy, I couldn't bring myself out of my newfound misery. I was still in a state of shock. Fred Weasley was dead. Mia's Fred was gone. And most importantly, George's brother, his best friend, was gone.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table to find the sobbing Weasley family.

"Oh Karina dear!" Mrs. Weasley wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," I said, "I'm sorry about-,"

"Thank goodness we haven't lost you!" she interrupted me. Clearly she didn't wanna talk about Fred now. Then she burst into tears all over again. I handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you," she said, "thank you," I went over to Ginny. She was crying non-stop.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"I'll be fine,"

"Do you know where George is?" I asked. She looked up.

"In the room with Fred's body," And then she sobbed into Bills shoulder.

I let them be then walked out to the deserted hallway and into the room of dead bodies. As I walked I saw so many familiar faces: Lupin, Tonks, Olympia (Cho Chang's sister) and they were all dead. I was bawling again by the time I approached George.

"George," I said quietly. He didn't look my way. I crouched down next to him and Fred's body.

"Why him?" George croaked, "of all people, why Fred?"

"He tried his best," I said through the new downpour of tears streaming down my face, "he did his very best to save everyone," George nodded. I wrapped my arm around him.

"He's gone," George said, "my best friend and HE'S DEAD," George screamed. I took his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, all I could do was kill Thicknesse,"

"It's not your fault," George muttered. And the two of us just sat there crying.

"I've missed you," George said suddenly.

"I-," I broke off.

"Rina," he said, "Don't leave me alone. Don't ever go away,"

"I won't George. I won't,"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I Will Remember You

The funeral for all those who had died took place in Hogsmeade 2 days later. Mum was furious when I called her in Spain and told her where I was. In the end, she flew into London for the funeral and with the help of Mrs. Weasley, they made it here.

All of us were just moping around the castle for the next two days while everyone arrived. Over half the students were back to pay their respects along with their parents who all had great difficulty finding a bed in Hogsmeade. As for Amelia, she was in hell. Fred was gone and Flora had lost her father. She sat on my bed in my old Ravenclaw Dormitory and cried. All I could do was comfort her. But I knew that my comforting didn't help her one bit. She was in a horrible state of shock and I knew it would be a long time before we ever would get over it. Flora had no idea what was going on. She kept asking for Fred…I'm not even sure if she understood Amelia when she finally got the nerve to tell her that daddy's not coming back. As for George...well, he just seemed to be becoming worse and worse, diving into his depression. He won't eat or sleep, or talk; nothing. He barely lets anyone near him either. Mr. and Mrs Weasley have tried to console him on many occasions, sadly with no luck. He let's me near him, but he never answers me when I try to talk. I've given up, and we just tend to sit in silence. I want to do something more, but I have know idea what to do, other then be there for him. He just sits in the Gryffindor common room, or in Ron's room, staring aimlessly out the window, perhaps hoping for some miracle that could bring Fred back. I wish I still had my time turner. I would have been able to do something, maybe save him.

The day of the funeral was rainy and grey. Everyone was dressed in black and no one uttered a word to each other during breakfast. Throughout the funeral, people were losing it and spluttering everywhere. It seemed that everyone who we had cared for were dead and of course there was nothing we could do about it.

After the sad, sad burial, we went inside for something to eat. No one was very hungry though. I sat down next to George who was just staring blankly at nothing unparticular. He barely touched his food at all.

"George," I said. I got no answer. I touched his hand slightly. He turned to me.

"Let's go somewhere quiet," I said. He nodded and stood up. We headed through the Entrance Hall and out of the castle. It was still raining. I muttered a spell and I transfigured a stick into and umbrella.

"Here," I handed it to George.

"Thank you," he said quietly. I wrapped my arm around George.

"Can we go back to the grave?' George said, "I need a moment alone,"

"Sure," I said. We walked through the rows of headstones and freshly dug soil. There was someone at Fred's stone. George and I stopped and waited a few minutes. The girl stood up and turned around. It was Amelia.

"Oh," she said, "George, Karina…I didn't realize you were here,"

"It's okay," I said. And then she burst into tears.

"Fred," she sobbed, "my Freddie…he's gone! I-I c-can't b-believe it!"

"Shhhh," I said to her, "calm down. Take a deep breath," I knelt down next to her and pulled out my wand.

"Orchideous" I said. A bouquet of pink lilies appeared in front of me. I picked them up and arranged them neatly on the grave.

"Thank you," Amelia murmured, "they're beautiful," We stood up. George was standing behind us.

"Let's take a walk," I said to Amelia. She nodded. She understood that George wanted to be alone. Instead we walked up and down the graves.

"There's Tonks and Lupin," I muttered, stopping at their graves.  
"I remember him," Amelia said, "he's the one you're mother started yelling at after you helped with the Order's mission to get Harry to the burrow,"  
"Right," I nodded, "and Tonks was the one with the ever changing hair color,"

"Right…I remember she also was able to transfigure her nose into different animals. The duck one always had me laughing," Amelia gave a weak laugh. "But alas, they are all just memories," I pulled out my wand and made more flowers.

"We'll always remember," I said,

"Yes," said a voice behind me. I turned around. George spoke for the first time in a while.  
"George,"  
"They'll never be forgotten," And those words just brought a fresh load of tears to his eyes. I hugged George tightly.

"We will remember them," I said, "always,"


	38. Chapter 38

_**19 Years Later**_

"Follow me everyone! Platform 9 ¾ this way!" announced Evangeline bounding in front of everyone.

"Shut up Eva!" Alana yelled, "just because you're a 3rd year, it doesn't mean you have to be such a know it all!"

"Know it all?" Eva screeched, "I'd rather be a know it all then act like I'm 3 years old!"

"3?" Alana exploded, "that's your IQ score moron!"

'Girls!" I cried, "that is enough!" My daughters looked up at me.

"She started it!" Alana cried. Genevieve, the oldest rolled her eyes.

"Guys, it's not a matter of who started it: it's a matter of stopping it!" Gen said to her sister, "you're not exactly being great role models for Fred and Hailey,"

"Oh and because you're the oldest you think you can dominate over us?" Eva spat.  
"Evangeline, that's enough," George sighed, "can't you at least learn to behave before school starts?" Eva looked at her father.

"But Dad! Alana should be grateful that I was just showing her the way!"

"I don't care who started it," George said, "All of you just behave!"

We made our way through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. The platform was bustling with activity as it was every year.

"George! Karina!" called a voice. We looked behind us and Harry and Ginny were waving.

"Come on," I said to the kids, "let's go say hello,"

"So how are you?" Harry asked when we had reached them.  
"Let's see…tired of the kid's constant bickering?" Harry laughed.

"I see that Eva and Alana are exactly like Albus and James," he said.

"They driving you up the wall too Harry?" George asked.

"Oh yeah," Harry sighed, "it's a pain when they start fighting,"

"Look!" called Hailey, "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here with Rose and Hugo!" At those words, Fred shot out from behind George and attacked his favorite Uncle.

"Hi Uncle Ron!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Freddie!" Ron said in reply.

"Guess what?" Fred said.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"Look at this!" Fred whipped out a chocolate frog card out from his pocket.

"Blimey it's Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I now! Uncle Harry is sooo famous!"

Ron laughed and turned to George, Harry, Ginny and I.

"Park okay?" Ron asked us.

"Yeah…wait…since when do you have a driver's license?" George asked Ron.

"Since 2 months ago," Ron said.

"You actually passed without confounding the instructor?" George said in disbelief.  
"Yes he did," Hermione stepped in, "he did brilliant!" Hermione then left us to help get Rose onto the train.

"Actually I did confound him," Ron said loud enough so George and I could hear, "it was just for one little thing though. I forgot to look in the rearview mirror...anyway I can always use a sensory charm for that," George and I laughed.

"Better not let Hermione know," I said, "she'll have your neck," Ron nodded. He turned to Rose who was talking to Lilly and Hugo about houses.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, "but no pressure,"

"Ronald!' Hermione said. Lilly and Hugo laughed but Rose looked serious.

"He doesn't mean it," Hermione said.

"Look who it is," Ron said glancing to the right. 3 people emerged from the pillar. It was Draco Malfoy and his blonde haired wife.

"So that's little Scorpius," Rom said, "Make sure you beat him on every test Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains,"

"Ron for heaven sakes don't turn them against each other before school even starts,"  
"Fine but don't get too friendly Rosie. Granddad Weasley will never forgive you if you married a pure blood,"

George went to help the girls with their trunks.

"So what's new at home?" I asked Ginny.

"Nothing much, the column has been busy,"

"Yeah…same with work here,"

"George said you got promoted,"

"I did," I said, "now I'm in the manager's office in the Department of Magical Catastrophes,"

"I don't understand how you manage to go to work with so many kids," Ginny sighed.

"Well, most of the time when George and I are both working, they're with my Mum or yours,"

"True," Ginny nodded. I spotted Katerina and Seamus coming up behind Ginny.

"Hey Kat!" I said.

"Hi Karina!" she said giving me a hug. I turned to her daughter.

"How are you Kiara?"

"Good Karina, as usual,"

"3rd year?" I asked her.

"Yes," Kiara answered with a smile, "I'm going to go talk to Eva, okay?" she dashed onto the train to find Eva.

"So how's Giovanna?' I asked her.

"Expecting again," Katerina said, "triplets!"

"You're kidding me!" I said.

"I know…it's quite rare that something like that would happen,"

I nodded.

"So how's your family?" Seamus asked.

"Busy," I sighed, "and always bickering,"

"We only have Kiara so it's not so bad,' Seamus said, "and she's older now so she understands,"

"Yeah…Eva is the same age as Kiara and still hasn't gotten it through her head not to start fight over everything,"

"Mum!" Eva screeched coming up to us. Katerina and Seamus laughed heartily.

"Ah, Kiara's no angel either," Seamus laughed.

I looked down at my watch. It was 10 minutes to 11:00.

"You should get onto the train," I said to Eva, "it leaves in ten minutes,"

"Okay Mum," she said giving me a quick hug, "bye,"

"Bye dear. Remember to tell Neville hello from us,"  
"Alright," she said. She went over to George and gave him quick hug then bounded off after Kiara. Alana and Gen said goodbye and we just waited for the train to leave.

"You have everything?" I asked the three of them, "All the addresses to send mail to once in a while?"

"For the 100th time Mum, yes!" Gen said impatiently. She looked over my shoulder.

"Hi Flora!"

I turned around to see my niece.

"Hi Auntie Karina!" she said cheerfully giving me a hug, "Hi Uncle George," She gave him a hug. George smiled at her…rather sadly almost? I could see why though. Flora had become beautiful and had a strong resemblance as Fred. She was tall with long red hair down to her butt with green eyes that had a sparkle to them.

"You look great," George said.

"Why thank you," she smiled at him warmly.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just seeing everyone off before heading off to Gringotts," She had aquired a job at the wizards' bank.

"Is Amelia here?" George asked.

She shook her head. "Mum's at home with David so she couldn't come," David was Ameila's newborn son, whom she had had with her husband Tyson.

"So did you see anyone?"

"Yes," Flora said, "Allegra and Michael Corner were here dropping Harold off,"

"I'll have to find them,"

"Cheryl and Jason Creston were here too," Flora added, "and then of course I saw Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Oh and Uncle Percy was here somewhere,"

"He's still too much of a prat to say hello," George muttered.  
"Who are you calling a prat?" Percy said coming up to us.

"I was only joking Perce!" George said laughing,

Percy sighed.

The train whistled and started moving.

"Bye!" Gen called, leaning out the window.

"Bye!" George and I called back to them. The train faded away into the distance.

"Remember how we met?" George asked.

"On that very train" I answered.

"Yep,"  
"It's strange thinking about that day," I said to him.

"Why?" George asked.  
"Well. It's surreal isn't it? Seeing off the kids, 21 years later, knowing what we've been through…who would have thought that it would all turn out like this?"

"It always does in the end," George planted a kiss on my lips. Even after all these years, it was still like the first time. Maybe even better.

"I love you, you know," George grinned.

"And I love you,"

"Daddy!" Fred interrupted, pulling on his fathers pant leg, "Can we go now?"

"Alright,' George said, picking up Fred.

"See you," We said to everyone.

"Remember to come on the 15th!" Ron called to us, "it's Hermione's birthday!"  
"Of course!" I called back. We went through the barrier and out the station door. After getting Fred and Hailey into the car, George and I opened the door to the front seats and got in. He started up the car. I looked at him and we exchanged glances. George's promise at the end of my first year of Hogwarts was so true.

"Told you I'd wait," he winked, his charm never ceasing to amaze me.

"Andromeda was right," I smiled, remembering our nighttime trek under the stars so many years ago.

He laughed, and so did I. This was my reality, my life, and there was no one else who I'd rather live it with. George was him, the perfect husband, my first love and only love of my life. There was no other and I knew that no matter what happened I would still look at him like the stars that shined.

**THE END!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Oh my god! I can't believe I am actually done this series! All those numerous hours of typing on the computer…they're over. Thanks for reading everyone, and keep those reviews coming! See you in the next story!**

**PS. Who thinks Katerina and Seamus should get their own spin off? ;) Review **

**See you then! **


End file.
